Lucid Dream
by PL Therito
Summary: Dunia nyata terkadang tidak menjadi seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Untuk itu tercipta mimpi, refleksi dari harapan, ketakutan, dan segala sesuatu yang kita alami namun tidak kita sadari. Haruno Sakura mencoba melewati batas itu, kejadian di dunia nyata menjadikannya seperti itu. Sampai ia bertemu dengan seseorang.
1. Chapter 1 : Sakura's Tragedy

Mimpi, adalah pengalaman alam bawah sadar.

.

Mimpi adalah komunikasi jiwa, raga, dan pikiran ketika kondisi kita sedang rileks (baca:terlelap)

.

Terkadang manusia hanya ingin hidup dalam mimpi.

.

Namun ketika kehidupan menjadi sangat keras padanya, manusia mencoba mengelabuhi diri mereka sendiri.

.

Ya ..

Mereka mencoba untuk..

MEREKAYASA MIMPI !

PL THERITO

Present :

**LUCID DREAM**

-REKAYASA MIMPI-

V

V

All characters in here always belongs to

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

This is Story About Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

Rate : M (For Topic, Plot, and some acts)

Mungkin akan OOC, dan beberapa penggunaan kata asing serta istilah-istilah yang kurang lazim

Tolong dimaafkan yaaa . (tuntutan skenario)

Sebelumnya penulis ingin meminta maaf karena beberapa hari lalu sudah pernah mempublish fic ini, meski baru 1 chapter. Namun dikarenakan adanya masukan yang sangat membangun dari seseorang _̶̶ I even didn't know her/his name_ _̶̶_ dan dukungan yang mem-_boosting _ semangat saya maka saya memutuskan untuk merombak chapter 1 dan inilah hasilnya. Saya harap perombakan ini tidak sia-sia (dalam artian ada perubahan kearah lebih baik).

Saya berharap bahwa dia _̶̶ I even didn't know her/his name_ _̶̶_ dan pembaca lainnya yang berkenan dapat membaca fic saya dan memberikan masukan (seperti kemarin.) .

**CHAPTER I : ****_SAKURA'S TRAGEDY_**

_Konoha Spring Resident No.13_, April 16, 2013 ; 03.00 PM

Rumah besar bergaya eropa klasik itu kini tengah ramai oleh beberapa kerabat, kawan, kolega serta segerombolan siswa menengah atas dari _Konoha International High School _yang mengenakan seragam khas KIHS berbalut jas hitam.

Pesta, yang pasti bukan lantaran ada pesta rumah berwarna gading itu ramai disambangi oleh sekian banyak orang. Lihat saja bagaimana air muka para 'tamu' tersebut, murung, terkejut, tegang, sedih, bahkan _stoic_. Mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi seorang gadis yang memiliki mahkota senada dengan bunga musim semi.

Haruno Sakura, remaja 16 tahun yang duduk di bangku XA KIHS itu kini sedang tidak berada dirumah itu, meski banyak orang yang datang memberi penghiburan pada dirinya, namun ia tetap tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti pada mukanya. Berbagai cara telah dilakukan 'tamu-tamu' itu untuk membuat gadis yang tadinya cerewet, bawel, dan hiperaktif itu berbicara. Jangankan berbicara menyambut para 'tamu'nya bahkan andaikan ia menangispun menjadikan semua orang yang ada di tempat itu akan merasa lega. Tidak seperti sekarang, dimana sosok yang lekat dengan warna pink itu hanya duduk terdiam memandangi foto kedua orang yang disayanginya yang kini telah pergi meninggalkannya dalam keheningan. Tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia tidak terima, Sakura tidak dapat menerima betapa kejam kedua orangtuanya pergi begitu saja.

_-Flash back -_

_Konoha Spring Resident No.13, April 15, 2013 ; 05.00 AM_

_"Tousan… Kaasan! Ayo cepat bangun, jika tidak sekarang kita tidak akan bisa sampai dipantai tepat waktu, belum lagi diperjalanan. Pukul 07.00 AM saja pasti sudah sangat ramai, bisa-bisa kita terkena macet." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar seraya membuka pintu kamar orangtuanya, menghampiri dan memandangi mereka yang sedang tidur dengan wajah damainya._

_Sakura menunggu, ia menunggu respon balik dari keduanya._

_2 detik…_

_5 detik.._

_15 detik…_

_Cukup ! _

_Sakura kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari satu-satunya keluarganya, ya, pasangan Haruno senior adalah anak tunggal, dan Sakura nyatanya mewarisi takdir mereka._

_Sakura menyusup kedalam selimut dan mencari tempat di tengah-tengah keduanya. Dan dengan segera ia menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi Tousan-nya. _

_"Tousan.. lekas banguuun." Terdengar suara lembut nan manja dari bibir gadis itu._

_"Mengapa pipi Tousan dingin - ?" Gumam Sakura lemah._

_2 menit tidak mendapat serangan balik dari Tousan-nya, Sakura mulai panic, ia menggetarkan seluruh badan Tousan-nya dan memanggil-manggil Kasaan-nya._

_"Kasaan… bangun!" Bentaknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Tousan-nya. " Kasaan! Badan Tousan dingin semua, apa yang terjadi?! Tousa ̶̶ " Suara itu seketika hilang, Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu hangat mengalir dipipinya, dengan bergetar ia menoleh kehadapan Kasaan-nya dan memanggilnya dengan suara bergetar "Kaasan ̶̶ " Ucapnya lemah. Dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa Sakura memutuskan untuk menyentuh kulit pucat milik Kasaan-nya. Ia baru menyadari keluarga Haruno memang memiliki kulit yang pucat, namun tidk sepucat milik kedua orangtuanya saat ini._

_"Hiks.. hiks..hw.. hwaaaaaaa!" Sakura berteriak histeris dan langsung menghambur keluar kamar ketika mendapati badan Kaasan-nya kini dingin, sedingin milik Tousannya. _

_-Flash back End-_

"Sakura.. bicaralah!" Lamunan Sakura terganggu lantaran ada suara dengan nada sedikit tinggi tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya, suara yang ia kenal, suara yang menyadarkannya dari kejadian 24 jam yang lalu, Yamanaka Ino, mantan _rival_ 2 tahun yang kini menjadi sahabatnya semenjak 1,5 yang lalu. Kepala Sakura bergerak dan emerald itu hanya menatap kosong warna biru milik Ino tanpa berkata apapun. Ino tidak tahan melihat kondisi Sakura setelah ia menemukan gadis pink itu tergeletak di halaman rumahnya tak sadarkan diri dari menit-kemenit semakin mengkhawatirkan. Ino memeluk Sakura erat dengan sedu sedan, menangis sejadi-jadinya seolah-olah ia mewakili tangisan Sakura yang telah habis pada 24 jam lalu.

"Ino..sebaiknya kau bawa Sakura beristirahat." Terdengar suara penuh simpati Nara Sikamaru (sahabat Sakura yang juga merupakan kekasih dari Yamanaka Ino).

"Biar kami yang urus sisanya." Imbuh seorang remaja berkulit pucat dengan tato Ai di dahinya, Sabaku no Gaara, teman kecil Sakura. Yang dimaksud kami pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya pelan (Hyuga Hinata, teman yang selalu di_bully_ ketika masuk sekolah menegah atas. Sakura dan Ino adalah teman pertamanya yang memperlakukan ia dengan baik, bahkan melindunginya. Menggantikan _niisan_ nya yang telah tiada Hyuga Neji. Kemudian ada Shimura Sai, orang aneh yang tidak tahu berinteraksi dengan orang lainnya, dan mendapatkan Sakura sebagai 'objek' untuk mempelajari hubungan social).

"Kita akan bermalam disini untuk 2 hari kedepan." Imbuh laki-laki yang memiliki IQ tertinggi diantara remaja itu.

"Baiklah…Sakura ayo kita ke kamarmu." Ino memapah pelan Sakura seolah-olah ia tidak memiliki daya di kakinya. Memang, Sakura tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai kehendaknya, karena ia.. ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_Konoha Spring Resident No.13_, April 16, 2013 ; 21.00 PM

Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Garaa, dan Hatake Kakashi (pengacara keluarga Haruno). Keempat remaja ditambah dengan satu orang dewasa itu kini sedang duduk menahan lelah di ruang keluarga kediaman Haruno. Sakura? Ia sedang beristirahat ditemani Hinata. Bukan istirahat, namun mencoba untuk beristirahat, atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa beristirahat dengan kawalan para sahabatnya. Keempat orang yang berada di ruang keluarga itu kini berpikir mengenai nasib Sakura, bukan tentang materi tentunya. Asuransi yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya lebih dari cukup untuk Sakura hidup dan sekolah hingga ia dirasa mampu menjalankan perusahaannya sendiri, Haruno Corp.

" Jadi, kau yang akan menjalankan HC hingga 5 tahun kedepan?" Tebakan Shikamaru sontak membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut, namun tidak sampai terlihat oleh keempat remaja yang berada di depannya. Shikamaru memiliki julukan jenius bukan tanpa alasan, kekasih Ino ini mampu menganalisa dengan tepat dan cepat.

"Sakura harus pindah dari sini, dia bisa – bukan, dia harus tinggal dengan salah satu diantara kami." Ucap Gaara datar namun menekankan pada kata **harus.**

"Kau tentunya tidak akan keberatan bukan tuan Hatake?" imbuh Sai dengan senyuman penuh ancaman.

"Hmmm.. kalian. Setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan bagaimana yang seharusnya terjadi, bagaimanapun aku adalah wali sah dari Haruno Sakura yang diberi mandat untuk mengurus Haruno, baik perusahaan maupun pewarisnya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura tinggal bersamamu orang asing!" Geram Ino dengan men_death- glare_ Kakashi.

"Wah Wah.. sepertinya akan lebih sulit mendapatkan kepercayaan kalian daripada anak asuhku itu."

"Kalian jangan terbawa emosi… hmmmh dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan menyelaku. Aku tidak akan membawa Sakura pergi dari Konoha, yang aku tahu Sakura tidak akan lebih baik ketika ia berada bersamaku meski aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai anakku, tapi.. kalianlah yang saat ini dibutuhkannya."

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Garaa tentang kepindahan Sakura dari kediaman Haruno, bagaimanapun ini – kakashi mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru rumah—bukanlah hal yang bisa ia temui setiap hari."

Keempat remaja itu menuruti perkataan Kakashi untuk tidak menyela dan memperhatikan baik-baik. Bagaimanapun juga ini demi sahabatnya agar bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Namun aku…" belum selesai Kakashi dengan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba " _Guys, _aku benar-benar minta maaf baru datang sekarang. Pesawatku tertunda hampir 1 hari karena ada masalah teknis. Mana Sakura? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kata seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang baru saja bergabung di ruang keluarga Haruno.

" Naruto! Mengapa kau tidak bisa datang lebih cepat! Sakura..hiks hiks." Tangisan Ino pecah saat Uzumaki Naruto yang notabenenya adalah fans Sakura menanyakan kondisi Sakura. Ino segera meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menuju kamar pinky.

"_Gomenasai Ino"_ Timpal Naruto lirih dengan perasaan hancur. 'Seburuk itukah Saku?' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, kami tahu ini bukan keinginanmu. Kakashi lanjutkan." Tiba-tiba suara datar Garaa menyeruak memecah keheningan.

"Hm.. Namun aku tidak setuju dengan usulmu yang mengatakan Sakura **harus** tinggal dengan salah satu diantara kalian."

"Kau ingin bermain rupanya." Senyuman Sai yang mirip seringai itu muncul.

"Dengarkan kelanjutannya dulu." Setelah melihat Shikamaru mengangguk Kakashi melanjutkan, "Sakura akan tinggal diapartement yang sama denganmu Naruto. _Elite Konoha Apartement_, aku sudah membeli salah satu disana." Yang dipanggil hanya menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku ingin mulai besok Sakura bisa pindah dan aku ingin meminta tolong pada kalian lagi."

"Kau ingin kami setidaknya menemani Sakura beberapa hari sampai ia cukup kuat untuk tinggal sendiri bukan?. Cih.. Tanpa kau suruh pun kami akan melakukannya." Ucap Shikamaru yang diikuti anggukan dari ketiga temannya.

"Kau dapat membaca rupanya. Aku tidak bisa selalu tinggal dengan Sakura karena pekerjaanku yang mengharuskan aku di Suna." Imbuhnya.

"Jika Sudah selesai sebaiknya kau serahkan kuncinya dan segera persiapkan keberangkatanmu ke Suna." Sela Sai dengan datar dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. "Dan.. selamat malam Tuan Hatake." Imbuh Sai dengan senyum yang tidak biasa.

"Dia memang begitu, hiraukan perkataanya." Naruto segera menjelaskan agar tidak ada pandangan negative Kakashi terhadap Sai.

"Hmmmmhh, baiklah, aku pamit, tolong jaga Sakura, ia membutuhkan kalian. Sangat." Kakashi menatap ketiga laki-laki yang masih berada diruangan itu dan segera menapakkan diri keluar dari kediaman Haruno.

" Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk esok." Naruto mencoba bersikap bijak.

"Ini takkan mudah.. bukan begitu Shika? Gaara?" Imbuhnya.

" Hm."

"Hn."

.

.

_To Be Continued .._

Jika berkenan pembaca sekalian bisa bantu penulis dengan memberikan masukan untuk perbaikan.

**Menerima Flame** dengan tangan terbuka tapi tolong kata-kata dijaga **kesopanannya.**

Terimakasih mau meluangkan waktu.

-saya menulis untuk berbagi-

17/4/2013 . Jogja/ PL Therito


	2. Chapter 2 : Stuck and Rise

PL THERITO

Present :

**LUCID DREAM**

-REKAYASA MIMPI-

V

V

All characters in here always belongs to

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

This is Story About Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

**CHAPTER II : ****_STUCK and RISE_**

_Konoha Spring Resident No.13_, April 17, 2013 ; 09.00 AM

"Apa semua sudah selesai?" Tanya laki-laki berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang cerah itu.

"Su sudah, Sakura adalah yang terakhir." Jawab gadis bermarga Hyuga itu sambil mengunci pintu kediaman Haruno yang entah kapan akan dibuka kembali. " Baiklah, ayo kita susul yang lainnya." Naruto dan Hinata melangkah menuju mobil sport hitam dengan gradasi oranye yang terparkir di depan kediaman Haruno.

Gaara dan Sai telah sampai pertama di _Elite Konoha Apartement_ no.64 milik Sakura. Nuansa hijau _tosca pastel_ dan biru lembut mendominasi di semua ruangannya. _Apartement_ ini memiliki 2 kamar dengan balkon yang langsung menghadap ke lautan. "Sebaiknya kita letakkan saja barang-barang Sakura dikamar itu." Tunjuk Garaa dengan dagunya kearah kamar dengan _tagname "cherry"_ dipintunya. Sai membuka pintu kamar diikuti dengan langkah Gaara di belakangnya. Nuansa pink lembut dipadukan dengan putih gading dan biru langit. "Sangat Sakura sekali, kurasa Hatake itu benar mengenai ucapannya." Gumam Sai pada dirinya sendiri. Segera setelah meletakkan barang-barang Sakrua yang tidak begitu banyak. Mereka menunggu kedatangan Shikamaru, Ino dan Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata diberi tugas oleh Shikamaru untuk 'mengistirahatkan' kediaman Haruno.

10.00 AM

Tiiitt

Bunyi pintu terbuka (maklum, punya orang kaya jadi pake sidik jari mbukaknya, khusus buat apartement Sakura, bisa dibuka oleh keenam remaja lainnya).

Raganya yang pucat itu dipapah oleh Ino dan Shikamaru. Kondisi gadis bersurai pink itu kini lemah, baik secara fisik maupun psikis. Segera keduanya mendudukkan Sakura di sofa dan Sai mengambilkan coklat hangat di dapur.

"Sakura..minumlah, setidaknya sedikit saja." Ucap Sai tulus sambil menyodorkan gelas ke hadapan Sakura. Namun yang disodori masih terdiam tanpa kata. Ino segera meraihnya dan meminumkannya ke Sakura. Sakura tidak berontak. Ia meminum coklat hangat itu, meski sedikit. Suasanya menjadi sepi setelahnya, mereka berempat tidak tau harus bagaimana menghangatkan suasana seperti coklat hangat yang dibawa Sai tadi.

Tiiitt

Pintu terbuka, semua pandangan menuju satu titik. Dan muncullah kelapa dengan rambut kuning diikuti dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang dibelakangnya.

"Haaaii ." Nada keceriaan muncul dari tenggorokan pemuda pirang itu, "Waah Sakura-chan minum coklat yaa, aku mau, Hinata, bisakah kau.." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hinata mengetahui maksud Naruto, " Baiklah, aku buatkan untuk kalian semua, _milkshake_ _chocolate_. Gaara, bisa bantu?" Yang dimintai tolong tidak menjawab melainkan ke dapur untuk membantu Hinata.

"Wah wah Sakura-chan punya balkon yang indah, langsung menghadap lautan. Heheheh jadi berasa laut pribadi, bukankah begitu Ino?" Naruto sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar mendapat perhatian Sakura. "yang ditanya malah tergagap," Eh eh.. Iya benar yang dikatakan Naruto, Kakashi rupanya pintar memilih, bukankah begitu Sakura ?" Yang ditanya hanya diam, meski menolehkan kepala kearah balkon memandangi lautan yang ada di hadapan Naruto.

"Ini dia _chocolate milkshake _untuk kita semua, khusus untuk Sakura _strawberry milkshake." _Ucap Sai dengan senyuman yang tulus. Semuanya segera menikmati hasil karya Hinata dan Sai. Namun tetap saja, Sakura hanya terdiam tak mengindahkan apapun kecuali lautan di seberang balkon. Dia tenang bagai lautan itu, namun bukankah laut tenang adalah pertanda akan munculnya badai besar?

Dan benar saja, saat Sakura tidak kunjung bergerak, Garaa mengambil gelas Sakura dan membantu Sakura meminumkannya. Saat mata jade Gaara bertatap dengan emerald, yang ada adalah kekosongan. Tangan kiri Gaara menyentuh pipi Sakura, dan tangan kananya mencoba untuk memasukkan mulut gelas ke bibir Sakura. Ketika gelas yang berembun akibat dinginnya _milkshake _menyentuh bibir sakura han mengenai lidahnya, tiba-tiba emerald itu dipenuhi oleh kemarahan yang luar biasa. Seketika Sakura mendorong Gaara yang ada di hadapannya hingga _milkshake strawberry_ membasahi kemeja Gaara sedang Gaara sendiri terjungkal kebelakang.

Semua mata terbelalak, tak terkecuali dengan Shikamaru. Mereka lebih terkejut lagi ketika Sakura memilih untuk mencari sudut ruangan dan meringkuk terisak pilu. Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura disaat yang lain masih dalam keterkejutannya membantu Gaara berdiri dna membereskan tumpahan tadi. Tangan Naruto yang baru saja memegang gelas tadi langsung mencengkeram lembut lengan Sakura. Namun bukannya melunak tapi Sakura justru berteriak histeris dan mengagetkan semuanya (lagi).

"PERGI! KALIAN SAMA SAJA.. HIKS.. DINGINN MENGAPA KALIAN MEMBERI KU DINGIN. PADA AKHIRNYA KALIAN AKAN PERGI JUGA SEPERTI MEREKA BUKAN!" Bentak Sakura sontak mencengangkan keenam sahabatnya.

"PERGI PERGI PERGII!" Sakura semakin histeris tak terkira. Disaat Gaara dan Sai ingin menghampiri Sakura, lengan keduanya dicegah oleh Shikamaru karena Ino berjalan kearah Sakura.

PLAAAAKKK

PLAAKKKK

PLAAAKKKK

Semua kecuali Shikamaru terkejut dengan tindakan Ino yang menampar Sakura tiga kali. Sakura meringis kesakitan, namun seketika Ino memeluk Sakura dan dengan menahan air mata, ia menangkupkan wajah Sakura sejajar dengan wajahnya. Biru lautan dan emerald bertemu, keduanya sudah membendung air mata yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah.

"Lihat aku!" Bentaknya sambil menatap tajam emerald Sakura. Tatapan Sakura masih kosong, namun tak butuh waktu lama," HARUNO SAKURA, TATAP MATAKU SEKARANG APA KAU DENGAR!" suara Ino frustasi bercampur marah, dan khawatir. Berhasil, Ino berhasil membuat Sakura menatap Ino, namun tatapan itu tatapan penuh amarah dan prasangka.

"Untuk apa kau masih disini? Pergi." Ucap Sakura menahan marah yang besar.

PLAAAKK , Ino menampar sekali lagi. Hinata tak tega meihat Sakura, ia membekap mulutnya menahan tangis yang luar biasa, Naruto melihat kondisi Hinata tidak tega dan memeluknya, meminjamkan dada bidangnya untuk sandaran. Sedangkan Sai dan Gaara menggeram dan ingin menghampiri Ino dan Sakura. Namun langkah mereka terhenti oleh Shikamaru "Jangan ikut campur!" ucapnya mendelik "hanya Ino yang bisa mengembalikannya." Imbuhnya dengan nada yang jauh lebih tenang. Keyakinan Shikamaru membuat Gaara dan Sai akhirnya mundur dan membiarkan kedua gadis itu sendiri.

"Haruno Sakura ! aku..kami tidak seperti mereka." Suara Ino tertahan, kami tidak akan pernah menjadi dingin dan meninggalkanmu tanpa kata! Kami bukan mereka. Kau lah yang dingin kepada kami, justru kami yang takut kau kan meninggalkan kami semua Saku..Lihat mereka Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Aku akan selalu ada untukmu Saku, kumohon.. hiks sadarlah Saku." Ucap Ino dengan lembut dan putus asa, ia sudah tidak lagi dapat menahan bendungan air matanya. Semua mengalir kebawah.

Hangat..

.

.

.

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh di tangannya, sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Ia menatap Ino dan tangannya bergantian, dan dengan suara bergetar Sakura pun akhirnya berbicara,

" Ino..aku takut.. aku takut kalian pergi seperti mereka hiks hiks hik, aku amrah kepada meraka, aku marah kepada keadaan, dan tanpa kusadari aku marah dengan ketakutanku akan ditinggalkan lagi , maaf kan aku maafkan aku."

Kini air mata sakura juga turut membasahi tangan Ino. Tangis Ino semakin pecah, bukan karena putus asa Sakura tidak akan berubah, namun karena bahagia Sakura sudah mau terbuka dengannya. Dan Semua orang yang berdiri pun ikut menyejajarkan diri dan berpelukan untuk membuat hari Sakura hangat. Meski diawali dengan tangisan, namun ini adalah tangisan bahagia. Ini awal yang baik.

Bukankan begitu?

**1 bulan kemudian , ****_Konoha International High School 07.00 AM_**

Tap tap tap tap.

Gadis yang identic dengan pink itu kini berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Bukan karena apa melainkan agar tidak terlambat masuk ke kelas. Dia tidak berharap terlambat masuk kekelas Tsunade Sensei, kepala sekolah sekaligus guru biologi yang super duper galak dan tidak suka akan ketidakdispinan.

Sreekkk brugg!

Pintu geser itu terbanting, dan muncullah manusia dengan jidat lebar namun terpahat pas dengan wajah ayunya.

"Ma..Maaf Tsunde Sensei saya terlambat!" Ucap Sakura sambil melihat jam tangannya. 07.05 AM.

'Sial!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Kini Sakura berjalan menghampiri Tsunade dengan tatapan iba dari teman sekelasnya, mereka semua tahu apa arti keterlambatan Sakura. Sebuah **tugas ekslusif** akan divoniskan kapada gadis yang kini sudah mulai menatap hari-hari kedepannya, meski tidak sama lagi toh masih ada sahabatnya yang akan menemaninya.

Dan benar saja, Tsunade membuka mulutnya memberi penghakiman pada murid kesayangannya itu. Haruno Sakura, gadis pink itu merupakan refleksi dari dirinya sewaktu remaja baik sikap, otak encernya serta bakat alami seorang dokter.

"Haruno Sakura.. kau tahu bukan ini adalah jam ku?" Tanya Tsunade tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura waktu untuk menjawab.

"Hm.. Baiklah, karena kita akan membahas mengenai alam bawah sadar, buat 50 halaman mengenai alam bawah sadar dengan peristiwa-peristiwanya. Dan sekarang duduklah."

Perasaan Sakura lega, 50 halaman bukanlah hal yang sulit dicapai. Kelegaan ini juga turut dirasa para sahabat dan teman sekelasnya. 'Tsunade Sensei dalam kondisi baik, pelajaran ini akan berjalan lancer.' Ucap setiap hati siswa di kelas XA itu. Namun semua sirna seakan dunia runtuh ketika Sakura akan duduk di kursinya dan mendengar suara Tsunade, " Tulis tangan dan kerjakan secara bolak-balik Haruno." Imbuh Tsunade singkat tanpa rasa bersalah membuat seisi kelas terkejut, terlebih Sakura. Ia hanya bisa menghela berat dan mengiyakan permintaan, bukan, mengiyakan perintah gurunya itu.

Teeeeett

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat telah terdengar. Tsunade bergegas keluar kelas dan suasana kelas menjadi sangat riuh. Bagaimana tidak dua setengah jam berhadapan dengan guru _killer_ yang jenius di bidang biologi, karena bagaimanapun juga Tsunade adalah seorang professor, _doctor_, serta dokter.

Terlihat siswa dikelas itu kini sudah pergi keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mnegisi perut yang sudah berkonser itu. Namun tidak dengan keenam remaja yang membentuk ikatan persahabatan yang terlihat menuju atap sekolah dengan bungkusan masing-masing.

Terlihat dibagian belakang ada Garaa, laki-laki pucat dan dingin dengan rambut merah dan mata seperti panda itu sudah menjadi incaran banyak gadis KIHS sejak pertama menapakkan kakinya. Kemudian Sai , laki-laki pucat (sekali) yang memiliki rambut kelam senada dengan warna matanya selalu meluluhkan dan membuat histeris pada gadis KIHS dengan senyuman palsunya. Dan laki-laki terakhir dalam kelompok itu adalah laki-laki yang bersifat kontras dengan keduanya, tan, rambut pirang cerah dan **sangat** ceria. Uzumaki Naruto, meski tidak semisterius kedua temannya namun pribadinya yang supel dan hangat ini juga tak kalah menarik dengan Gaara dan Sai.

Dibarisan depan para lelaki, ada 3 orang gadis yang memiliki keunggulan tak kalah hebat, Yamanaka Ino, ratu fashion di KIHS, meski baru kelas X namun citarasa fashionnya yang anggun dan tidak berlebihan itu mendapat pengakuan diseluruh KIHS. Bagaimana tidak jika ia adalah putri dari seorang _florist _dan desainer ternama di Konoha. Pembawaanya yang dewasa, dengan kulit putihnya tak tercela dan rambut pirang panjang berponi miring, meski tak secerah milik Naruto membuat Ino jadi incaran teman sebaya maupun kakak kelasnya. Namun gadis ini sudah menjatuhkan pilihan kepada sang pemalas yang jenius Nara Shikamaru yang duduk di bangku kelas XI A KIHS.

Jangan Tanya kenapa, Shikamaru jenius, ia lompat kelas. Beralih ke gadis berikutnya adalah Haruno Sakura. Sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya, dan sempat mengalami tekanan psikis yang hebat, Sakura berubah menjadi gadis yang lebih pendiam, tidak sehangat dahulu. Jika biasanya Sakura yang memulai pertengkaran hangat dengan Naruto. Kini kawan-kawannyalah yang berusaha untuk membuat Sakura bicara, jika tidak ia hanya akan diam dalam lamunannya dan itu mnegkhawatirkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Gadis terakhir adalah Hyuga Hinata, gadis lugu ini awalnya sering menjadi bulan-bulanan murid baru dan seniornya hanya karena ia anggun dan berkelas, para kakak tingkat merasa tidak rela dengan banyaknya ketertarikan laki-laki kepada Hinata yang pendiam itu.

"Waah hari ini cerah sekali ya." Ucap Naruto sambil menaikki tangga menuju atap. Balasan terdengar dari mulut Hinata yang diam-diam memiliki perasaan kepada Naruto, "Iya.. ya hari ini cerah sekali Naruto-kun."

"Kun? Hinata.. sejak kapan kau memanggila si bodoh itu dengan suffiks –kun? Jangan jangan kau… heii mengapa wajahmu memerah?" teriak Ino kontan membuat keempat mata memandang Hinata keheranan " Kau suka pada Naruto ya!" imbuh Ino yang sontak membuat Hinata seperti kepiting rebus, ia segera berlari menuju atap sekolah meninggalkan kawannya dibawah dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Sakura tersenyum menahan geli, Said an Gaara menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dan yang heboh adalah Naruto yang memiliki semburat merah di pipinya menahan malu. Ino mengejar Hinata dan ketika sampai diatas, ia melihat Hinata terpaku pada sosok yang menempati tempat mereka.

"Kau..Kau.. sedang.. sedang apa kau disini?!" Ino menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf ketika melihat sosok itu.

_To Be Continued .._

Jika berkenan pembaca sekalian bisa bantu penulis dengan memberikan masukan untuk perbaikan.

**Menerima Flame** dengan tangan terbuka tapi tolong kata-kata dijaga **kesopanannya.**

Terimakasih mau meluangkan waktu.

-This Story F&F my self-

17/4/2013 . Jogja/ PL Therito


	3. Chapter 3 : Initiation

PL THERITO

Present :

**LUCID DREAM**

-REKAYASA MIMPI-

V

V

All characters in here always belongs to

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

This is Story About Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

Rate : M (For Topic, Plot, and some acts)

Mungkin akan OOC, dan beberapa penggunaan kata asing serta istilah-istilah yang kurang lazim

Tolong dimaafkan yaaa J (tuntutan skenario)

**Reply of Review:**

**Fran Fryn Kun : **terimakasih suda mau mampir, Yoossshh! Akan ada NaruHina, karena saya juga suka sama pair itu. Tapi mungkin agak lama yaaa J.

** ocha chan : **I'm not worthy yet being _called_ senpai, hahah . Sasuke bukan? Dibantu yaaa..sim salabim dan taraaa…. _thanks for your visit ; )_

**aguma: **kyaaaa Sasukee? Mana mana ? :3 makasi atas kunjungnnya.

**white moon uchiha : **ahahahh saya masih hijau, belum pantas disebut senpai, tapi terimakasih atas atensinya dan kunjungannya :D

**K : **hehehhe _you're not the one who give flame tomorrow_**, ****_but yesterday_** :D, _I don't know who are you, but i got a feeling who you are, lets keep it for my self right now_. Hahah itu bukan tergolong _flame_ ya,, tapi aku terimakasih sama kamu karena kamu, aku semangat buat chapter selanjutnya. Waktu baca _review_ mu pertama itu, panas.. kaya jin dikasih doa wkwkwk :P , jadi emosi dan akhirnya saya juga berkata kasar sama kamu. Tapi waktu baca reviewmu yang kedua ini, aku senyum-senyum sendiri, tau kenapa? Karena kamu memberi efek positif, meski kata-katanya eksplisit sekali J . Well koreksi kemarin sudah dikerjakan Senpai, mohon bimbingannya lagi. Kuharap passwordmu segera kembali, kurasa aku akan banyak minta pendapatmu.(jika kau tidak keberatan.)_thanks for your attention_ .

**CHAPTER III : ****_INITIATION _**

_"Kau..Kau.. sedang.. sedang apa kau disini?!" Ino menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf ketika melihat sosok itu._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya dikelas, ini sudah lewat jam istirahatmu!"

"Kau ini pemalas sekali, bagaimana nasibku kelak jika kau tidak mau berubah Shika-kun"

Seorang berambut nanas menoleh dengan malasnya kearah suara yang memekikan telinganya.

"Hoaaamm" laki-laki jenius itu menguap sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Cih… Ino, jika kau terus berteriak seperti itu aku bisa tuli" ucapnya malas sambil menegakkan tubuhnya mendekati Ino yang berdiri disebelah Hinata yang masih merah bukan kepala.

Sakura, Gaara, Sai dan Naruto telah sampai di depan pintu atap dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Hinata yang berada tepat disebelah Ino pun kembali menjadi merah bukan kepalang. Bagaimana tidak, Shikamaru yang selama ini pasif tiba-tiba merengkuh pinggul Ino dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis berponi itu. Ino tak sempat mengelak dan ..

Cup

Sebuah ciuman ringan mendarat di bibir Ino, namun hal ini belum berhenti. Setelah memberikan pembuka yang manis kepada Ino, Shikamaru buru-buru merapatkan kembali kedua bibir itu. Shikamaru memperlakukan Ino dengan otoritas yang tak bisa dibantah, namun lembut. Ino pun terbuai dengan permainan Shikamaru.

"Emmpphh.. Shi... emph emph " desahan Ino tak terbendung ketika bagian tak bertulang Shikamaru menyusup kedalam mulut Ino, mencecap setiap bagian dari anggota lawannya. Mereka berdua semakin merapatkan diri dan memperdalam interaksi itu.

"Emmpph."

"Hmmhp"

"Shika..hen…tikanhh" Ino berusaha menghentikan Shikamaru saat merasa salah satu titik sensitif bagian atasnya mulai ditangkupi oleh tangan kekasihnya. Shikamaru menghentikan aksinya, bukan karena permintaan dari Ino melainkan karena ia dan kekasihnya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"heh heeeh heh", Ino tersengal-sengal, dengan rakus mengambil unsur O2 itu dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan Shikamaru,"Hmm _nice appetizer" _–cup—Shikamaru mencium singkat pipi Ino dan menyapa keempat temannya yang dari tadi disuguhi tontonan _live_.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aaaa, eh .. iya aku tidak apa" muka hinata masih semerah tadi.

"Hmn, kalian sedang apa berdiri disitu? Cepat kemari, aku sudah bosan mengunggu kalian."

Shikamaru segera menyusul Ino dan Hinata yang terlebih dahulu sudah duduk di bangku yang berada di salah satu sudut atap sekolah. Sakura, Gaara, Sai dan Naruto masih _cengoh_ dan tersipu melihat kelakuan Shikamaru yang tidak biasa. Namun mereka berempat pada akhirnya berjalan merapatkan diri tanpa menyadari muka mereka merona akibat perbuatan sang jenius.

"Naruto, Shika! Mengapa kalian tidak membawa _bento_? Bukankah hari ini kita sudah sepakat?" selidik Ino kepada Naruto dan kekasihnya.

"Aku bawa Inoo, jangan berteriak dulu, bisa-bisa kami jadi tuli. Hinata-chan."

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan menyerahkan sebuah _bento_ berwarna oranye kepada Naruto.

"Kau membuat _bento_ untuk Naruto? Hmm Hinata, jujur padaku! Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto semakin dekat?" Ino bertanya dengan penuh kecurigaan. Hinata tergagap menjawabnya,

" Aaa…anoo..hmm.. ti... tidak Ino, Naruto mengabarkan bahwa ia.. ia tidak bisa membuat _bento_.. maka dari itu.. ia meminta bantuanku.. itu saja ."

"Oo begitu, memang sibodoh itu, lihat –Ino dan Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Naruto yang tampak senang dengan _bento_ buatan Hinata— yang ia tahu hanya makan enak."

"Nah apa alasanmu Tuan Einstein?" Ino mengalihkan tatapan kejamnya kepada kekasihnya. Yang dipandang hanya dapat berucap," Mondokusai… akan lebih praktis jika aku makan langsung dari mulutmu."

Blusshh-

Terang saja pernyataan Shikamaru itu membuat Ino merona bagaikan rambut sahabatnya.

"Selamat makaaaaann" Ucap mereka berbarengan. Saat Sakura membuka kotak makannya, yang terlihat hanya 2 buah roti berisi coklat. Kontan saja Ino langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sakura. Gadis pink itu sadar dan segera mengucap sesuatu sebelum sahabat pirangnya menyemprotnya seperti Naruto.

"Aku kesiangan Ino, hanya ini yang sempat aku bawa. Bukankah katamu yang penting membawa _bento_? Aku sudah membawanya bukan?" sambil mengangkat kotak makannya. Ino akan segera menjawab, namun gerakan Gaara lebih cepat, ia menukarkan kotak _bento_nya dengan milik Sakura.

"Makan ini, aku sedang tidak ingin makan berat" ucap Gaara dan tanpa persetujuan Sakura ia langsung merebut milik Sakura dan memakannya.

"Gaaraaa, kau ini. Seenaknya sendiriiiimmmph" Sakura memprotes Garaa, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh pemilik tato Ai itu. Yang ada malah mulut Sakura penuh akibat perbuatan Sai yang menyodorkan makanan kemulut Sakura.

Sepertinya kedua makhluk dingin berkomplot membuat kesal Sakura.

"Saiimmph! Mph mph kaumph inimmph" protes Sakura namun dihentikan oleh Hinata.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau minum dan telan makananmu dahulu sebelum bicara" Sakura menuruti perkataan Hinata dan memberikan _death-galre _pada kedua pemuda berwajah datar yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Mbwhahahahhhaha Sakura-chan kau..kau lucu sekali, lihat mukamu itu. Kemari lihat kamera...dan dapat Mbwahahahah" Naruto terpingkal-pingkal melihat mulut Sakura yang penuh makanan dengan muka yang menahan rasa kesal.

Sudah kesal karena perbuatan Gaara dan Sai yang seenaknya, sekarang Naruto mengambil gambar dirinya yang tengah belepotan dengan makanan.

"Hiiihihihih " terdengar suara Hinata dan Ino yang geli melihat tingkah Naruto dan Sakura.

Sedangkan ketiga pemuda lainnya hanya tersenyum dengan tulus. Mereka harap hari ini bukanlah mimpi dan dapat berlangsung untuk kedepannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa terlambat Saki?" Ino bertanya disela-sela makan mereka. –terkecuali untuk pemuda nanas yang lebih memilih untuk berbaring di pangkuan Ino—

Kegiatan makan sudah berakhir untuk Gaara yang hanya makan dengan roti, sedangkan Naruto, jangan ditanya, ia yang pertama menyelesaikan makanannya disusul dengan Sai. Ketiga pria itu sedang memandangi awan namun masih dapat mendengar percakapan para gadis. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata masih dengan aktivitas makannya di bangku itu.

"Aku bangun kesiangan" ucapnya dengan datar.

Jika Sakura yang dulu ia akan menjawab 3 kalimat penuh, meski pertanyaanya hanya 5 kata.

"Hmm tidak biasanya, bukankah kau yang paling rajin bangun pagi diantara kita?"

"Apakah kau sakit? Kau tidur larut malam?" Tanya Hinata mendesak dengan nada panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamisama.. kau sakit?" Ino setengah memekik dan sontak perhatian keempat pria yang sedang bersantai itu kembali ke meja tempat mereka makan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng lemah.

"Lantas apa? Akhir-akhir ini aku...kami merasakan kau sedikit aneh Saki, kau semakin tidak fokus" suara Ino mengandung kekhawatiran.

"Jangan disimpan sendiri" Sai membuka suara dan kembali duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Saku-chan… ceritalah. Bukankah kami adalah keluargamu?" Naruto berkata lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Aaa…Aku… aku merindukan mereka" ucapnya sambil memandang kotak _bento_ Gaara yang masih ada isinya. "Mereka… setiap hari semenjak 3 minggu yang lalu mereka … mereka mengunjungiku" dan tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dipipi Sakura. Sai menghapus cepat air mata itu menggunakan jarinya.

"Awalnya sangat…." suaranya tertahan, ia menghela nafas berat dan melanjutkannya.

"Awalnya sangat menyenangkan, kami berbicara dan melakukan banyak kesenangan, namun entah kapan dimulai, tubuh mereka memudar.. mereka… mereka menghilang dan meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kegelapan. Gelap sekali dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menahanku, meski aku berontak namun semua sia-sia sampai yang terlihat terakhir sebelum aku kehilangan pandangan adalah mata itu… mata merah dengan tiga _node_. Setelah sadar aku berada di atas kasur dengan airmata" terang Sakura mencoba mendiskripsikan apa yang ia alami. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis lebih jauh lagi.

Semua tercekat dengan penuturan Sakura, sampai suara datar penuh kekhawatiran milik laki-laki berambut merah itu muncul, " Apa kau memimpikan itu setiap hari?" yang ditanya hanya mengiyakan dengan anggukan lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku akan menemani Sakura" ucap kedua pria berbarengan. Seketika onyx dan jade bertemu saling menyelami arti dibalik perkataan masing-masing. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat dua pria itu saling menatap. Meski ia menyukai Sakura –dulu— namun Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura memiliki tempat yang istimewa dalam diri si merah dan si hitam. Keduanya memiliki perasaan yang kuat kepada gadis bernama bunga kebanggan Jepang itu.

"Tidaak perluu sampai…" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Ino.

"Biarkan saja Sakura, mereka tulus menemanimu, apakah kau mau menolak bantuan kedua lelaki tampan itu?" ucap Ino disertai kerlingan. Shikamaru menguap bosan melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Hoaammh sudah diputuskan, nanti kita akan kerumah Sakura dan malam ini Gaara dan Sai yang akan menemaninya besok kita akan berlibur menghirup udara pegunungan di pondokku" keputusan sepihak telah ditetapkan oleh Shikamaru dan ketika Sakura akan memprotes,

Teeeetttt

"Aku duluan" Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya menuju kelasnya.

"Akan merepotkan, namun harus segera dihentikan" gumamnya sendiri entah pada siapa sambil menuruni tangga.

Sakura baru akan melancarkan protesnya (lagi), namun ia urungkan ketika mendengar suara Hinata yang lembut," Jika Sakura menolaknya, tidak hanya Gaara dan Sai yang menginap tapi nanti kita akan menginap apartemenmu semua, kau mau itu ? Hihihi" meski hanya bercanda namun Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ayooo kekelas, sekarang adalah jam Shizune Sensei, ia tidak berbeda dengan Tsunade Sensei, aku tidak mau divonis oleh kedua orang itu" Naruto berteriak dari arah pintu kepada kelima kawannya yang masih terdiam dibangku. Dan segera mereka menyusul anak rubah itu –cengiran Naruto seperti rubah, oleh karenanya ia dijuluki anak rubah—

**_After School , Sakura's Apartement _**

Tiiiitt

Pintu apartement Sakura terbuka dan masuklah satu persatu dari lima murid menengah atas itu. Sakura yang langsung masuk kamarnya untuk meletakkan tas dan berganti pakaian. Ino dan Hinata yang langsung duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. Shikamaru yang duduk bersadar di balkon sambil memandang awan dan menguap berulang kali. Dan terakhira adalah Naruto yang tanpa tedeng aling langsung pergi ke bagian dapuruntuk mendapatkan ramen.

Sakura keluar kamar dengan membawa laptop, dan setumpuk kertas untuk digunakan mengerjakan tugas Tsunade Sensei. Mukanya terlihat berbeda, ia senang, senang sekali bahkan ketika melihat teman-temannya berkumpul. 'Rumah ini akan ramai, meski sebentar' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" sebagai tuan rumah, Sakura merasa berkewajiban melayani tamunya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kami bisa ambil minum sendiri."

"Jika Sakura bicara seperti itu seperti kami ini adalah tamu mu" ucap Hinata menimpali Ino.

"Aaaa.. _gomen.._ aku tidak bermaksud.." belum selesai Sakura bicara, Naruto menyahut dari _pantry_.

"Yoo ada yang mau ramen? Sakura-chan, persedian ramenmu lumayan banyak, kau sering memakannya ya? Jangan terlalu sering, tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Naruto mendekati para gadis diruang tengah dan mengambil posisi ternyamannya.

"Huuh baka.. bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu sedangkan dirimu sendiri penggila ramen."

"Hihihihi Ino, jika kau terus memanggilnya baka bisa jadi ia baka betulan" ada nada membela dari ucapan Hinata.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan teman pirangnya itu.

Sudah satu jam sudah sakura berkutat dengan tugasnya, tanpa ia sadari ia sudah menulis 5 halaman bolakbalik, itu artinya 25 halaman.

Kini yang tinggal hanya Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedang terlelap. Naruto mengantar Hinata 30 menit yang lalu setelah Hinata dihubungi oleh ayahnya.

"Hooaammh, kemana manusia dingin dan palsu itu?" gumam Shikamaru lirih sambil mendekati Sakura di ruang tengah.

Shikamaru memandngi Ino yang tertidur dalam posisi yang kurang nyaman, tapi toh ia tidak mengubahnya. Takut Ino terbangun.

"Sakura, kau tahu alam bawah sadar kita terkadang mengirim sinyal-sinyal kepada kita dan menghasilkan sesuatu" Shikamaru melontarkan pernyataan dengan nada serius. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menunjukkan raut muka bingung.

"Mimpimu.."Sakura mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Shikamaru, ia meregangkan badannya dan menatap lurus kearah pandangan Shikamaru tertuju. Layar monitor laptopnya. Namun gadis yang memiliki rambut dengan warna khas itu terdiam. Memberi kesempatan Shikamaru untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang kita inginkan namun tidak tersampaikan pun terkadang masih berada di dalam diri kita. Tersimpan dalam alam bawah sadar. Semakin kuat kita menolaknya dalam keadaan sadar, akan semakin kuat keinginan itu di alam bawah sadar kita."

"Itulah yang menjadi bahan bakar dari mimpi, kau tanpa sadar menginginkan kehadiran orang tuamu, namun pada kenyataannya kau tidak bisa."

"Kita tidak bisa mengembalikan mereka."

"Aaa..aku sudah mencobanya , melupakan mereka, namun sepertinya usahaku sia-sia. Yang ada malah setiap harinya mereka semakin nyata untukku" Sakura mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kau tidak akan melupakan mereka jika hanya meminum **_fluoxetine_** itu Saku. Kau hanya melarikan diri"

Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan Shikamaru barusan. 'Bagaimana mungkin dia.. darimana dia tahu?' pikiran itu melayang-layang dikepala Sakura.

Seolah tahu dengan keterkejutan Sakura, Shikamaru berkata," Aku melihatnya ketika kau membuka kamar tadi."

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan konsumsimu itu. Jika Ino mengetahuinya..kau tahu bukan seberapa pentingnya kau bagi Ino" Shikamaru memandang gadisnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku tidak akan membuat dia khawatir, kau jangan cemas."

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru.. kau pernah mendengar _Lucid Dream _?"

Yang ditanya terkejut, namun dengan segera menjawab pertanyaan Sakura,"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mencobanya."

"Bukankah itu aman, _lucid dream _terbukti dapat dilakukan, banyak penelitian tentang itu. Bukankah itu ilmiah."

"Sakura, meski telah teruji, namun hal itu sulit dilakukan. Terlebih jika kau tidak memiliki bakat alami" Shikamaru mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sakura.

"Kau…kau sudah pernah melakukannya?" Ucap Sakura tidak percaya penuh _animo_.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam memandang layar monitor laptop berwarna biru itu.

"Kumohon, bantu aku Shika.."

"Saku…"

"Jika aku bisa melakukan _lucid_, setidaknya aku tidak akan mengalami mimpi buruk lagi, bangun dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan dan dikasihani, serta aku tidak perlu lagi menjadikan **_fluoxetine_**untuk pencuci mulut" Sakura memotong perkataan Shikamaru.

"Jika belum dicoba bukankah kita tidak tahu apa aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak?"

"Kumohon, aku ingin bangkit, dan bukannya menjadi beban kalian semua" suara Sakura tertahan.

.

.

"Ini seperti kau meninggalkan **_fluoxetine_** dan mengambil **_fluvoxamine_** . Namun keduanya sama saja. Kau hanya akan melarikan diri dari kenyataan."

"Ku mohon, biarkan aku mencoba, jika memang tidak bisa, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya maupun beralih kembali ke **_benzodiazepine_**."

.

.

Tiiit

.

.

Pintu apartement terbuka dan menampilkan 2 sosok yang irit kata dan memiliki senyum berlebih.

"Hai, maaf terlalu lama, kami siap-siap sekalian untuk acara besok. Jadi kami berangkat langsung dari sini" pemuda murah senyum itu berkata dengan senyum mengambang.

Keduanya langsung meletakkan bawaan mereka ke kamar sebelah Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau pelajari dan pikirkan lebih lanjut, bicaralah padaku jika sudah benar-benar ambil keputusan, aku... tidak.. kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Setelah berkata demikian Shikamaru membangunkan Ino dengan lembut dan mengajak ia pulang.

Bersamaan dengan berdirinya Shika dan Ino, Sai dan Gaara keluar kamar.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" ucap Sai.

"Saku~ sampai jumpa besok. Gaara, Sai jaga Sakura baik-baik ya. Jangan macam-macam atau aku yang akan menghajar kalian" Gadis yang memiliki iris biru itu berkata galak pada dua pemuda yang berdiri disamping Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hn, aku akan mempersiapkan untuk besok, jaa" Shikamaru berpamitan pada ketiganya.

Sakura mengantar dua sahabatnya sampai didepan pintu,"Terimakasih Shika, aku berjanji tidak akan membuat kalian khawatir" Shikamaru tersenyum dan langsung menyusul Ino yang sudah berjalan didepan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak berbahaya? Aku khawatir padanya."

"Entahlah, kau dengar sendiri bagaimana ia memohon. Secara fisik hal itu tidak akan melukainya. Namun aku mengkhawatirkan hal lain."

"Ketika ia merasa jauh lebih nyaman di sana daripada di kehidupan nyata?"

"Ya, dan hal itu akan sangat meresahkan, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi."

"Ya…kita sama-sma mengetahuinya apa hasil akhir jika hal itu terjadi. Dan aku sangat tidak mengharapkannya. Jika… jika itu terjadi.."

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini! Tidak ada hal menarik yang ada jika dilanjutkan. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menjadi pembatas. Kitalah yang akan menjadi benteng pertahananya."

Sang gadis mendengar perkataan laki-laki yang sedang mengemudi disampingnya itu dalam diam. Sebuah senyuman merekah dibibir sang gadis tatkala sang pria menenangkannya dengan mencium lembut tangan kanannya.

-To be Continued-

**_Glosarium_**:

**Fluoxetine **adalah antidepresan yang digunakan untuk gangguan depresi, bulimia dan obsesif kompulsif, tidak dilarang dan aman digunakan dalam batasan yang dianjurkan Dokter.

**Fluvoxamine** adalah antidepressan yang digunakan untuk merawat serangan panik sosial (_gangguan kecemasan_) serta _obsesif-kompulsif_ isu-isu yang berhubungan dengan gigih, perasaan, pendapat, pemikiran dan perilaku atau kegiatan individu

**Benzodiazepine **adalah _kluster_ untuk golongan obat antidepressan.

**-Needed help-**

Saya masih bingung dengan genre yang saya pakai karena nantinya akan sedikit menjerumus ke spiritual juga, tapi _lucid_ itu ilmiah.. kemana saya harus masukkan?

.

Thanks to this poepole who has reviewed :

**Fran Fryn Kun . ocha chan . aguma . white moon uchiha . K.**

Jika berkenan pembaca sekalian bisa bantu penulis dengan memberikan masukan untuk perbaikan.

**Menerima Flame** dengan tangan terbuka tapi tolong kata-kata dijaga **kesopanannya.**

Terimakasih mau meluangkan waktu.

17 -18 April 2013 /Jogja/

-This Story F & F myself-

PL Therito


	4. Chapter 4 : First Step

PL THERITO

Present :

**LUCID DREAM**

-REKAYASA MIMPI-

V

V

All characters in here always belongs to

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

This is Story About Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

Rate : M (For Topic, Plot, and some acts)

_Explanation about lucid dream in this chapter was taken from :_

.org

.

Mungkin akan OOC, dan beberapa penggunaan kata asing serta istilah-istilah yang kurang lazim

Tolong dimaafkan yaaa :) (tuntutan skenario)

**_Thanks to_****Fran Fryn Kun . ocha chan . aguma. White moon uchiha. K .**

**_You're my spirit :D_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Apa tidak berbahaya? Aku khawatir padanya."_

_._

_._

_._

.

_"Ya…kita sama-sama mengetahuinya apa hasil akhir jika hal itu terjadi. Dan aku sangat tidak mengharapkannya. Jika… jika itu terjadi…"_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER III : ****_FIRST STEP_**

SAKURA'S APARTEMENT : 10 PM

"Tidurlah, besok kita akan berangkat pagi menuju pondok milik Shikamaru" suara Sai memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara ketiga orang itu.

"Hm, tugas itu masih bisa kau lanjutkan besok setelah liburan, dan jangan membantah. Kau perlu istirahat" Ucap Garaa sambil menatap emerald yang terlihat sangat lelah itu.

"Jika kau perlu sesuatu atau bermimpi buruk lagi kau bisa membangunkan kami."

"Baiklah, kalian jangan tidur telalu malam, aku istirahat dulu. Oyasumi Gaara~ Sai~"

"Hn..Oyasumi" balas Garaa tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari emerald.

"Hmm.. Oyasuminasai Sakura-chan" ucap makhluk satunya dengan senyuman tulus.

Selepas kepergian Sakura, diruang tengah itu mulai terasa panas, meski udara di ruangan itu dijaga dengan _AC_.

"Aku..aka akan melindunginya, apapun yang terjadi."

"Begitu pula denganku, aku akan mengembalikan senyumannya seperti dulu" sosok berambut hitam itu melangkah menuju kamarnya diiringi dengan senyuman.

**SAKURA'S POV**

_Lucid dream_ adalah mimpi sadar. Keadaan dimana kita sadar saat kita bermimpi. _Dreamer _dapat menggunakan kesadarannya dan berpartisipasi dalam mimpi atau memanipulasi pengalaman imajinatif di dalam area mimpi.

Sejauh ini hanya itu yang kutahu, Shika benar ketika bicara aku harus meninggalkan benda itu. –melirik sebotol obat yang ada di _bed desk_ sebelah kanannya—

_Lucid dream can be realistic and vivid_, hmm nyata dan solid. Itu berarti.. aku ..aku bisa menyentuh.

Aku menurunkan _page_ yang kubaca dan menemukan beberapa kejadian yang terkait dengan _lucid dream_. Sepertinya aku harus mengetahuinya.

Pertama adalah _REM (rapid eye movement) _pergerakan mata dengan cepat. Seseorang yang bermimpi akan mengalami _REM_. Pergerakan ini boleh menjadikan adanya hubungan dengan apa yang dilihat _dreamer_ dalam ruang mimpi.

Kedua adalah _False Awakening_, keadaan dimana _dreamer_ mengalami alaram palsu dan bangun dalam ruangn mimpi. Seseorang yang mengalami _lucid_ akan mengira bahwa ia sudah bangun dan melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Namun pada kenyataannya mereka belum terbangun secara nyata.

Hmm..seberapa seringkah _false awakening _ini terjadi? Apa bisa membuat seseorang terjebak? Akan kutanyakan kepada Shikamaru.

Kemudian _sleep paralyze _merupakan bentuk pertahanan dari tubuh yang mencegah adanya pergerakan nyata akibat pergerakan yang terjadi dalam mimpi. Tubuh tidak akan bergerak dan halusinasi sering menjadi efek samping dari _sleep paralyze_. Fenomena ini merupakan slaah satu tahapan penting untuk _lucid_. Bisa dibilang ini adalah batas. Jika _dreamer _dapat melaluinya tanpa terbangun. Bisa dipastikan kita akan _lucid_.

Aku terdiam memaknai kalimat-kalimat yang kubaca barusan. _Sleep paralyze_ bisa dikatakan sebagai gerbang awal. Dari infomasi lain yang kubaca, banyak orang yang berusaha _lucid_ gagal ditahap ini karena kepanikan dan melihat halusinasi.

Apakah aku bisaa?

Aku melanjutkan membaca.

_Out of body experience_ _(OBE) _merupakan pengalaman yang mengakibatkan adanya sensasi keluar dari tubuh kita dan melayang meninggalkan tubuh. _OBE _dan _lucid dream _ berbeda. _lucid dream_ sangat kuat kaitannya dengan tahap _REM._ Sedangkan _OBE _lebih jauh tidak konsisten.

Apakah ini seperti jiwa kita meninggalkan tubuh? Atau bersifat _astral?_

Banyak pertanyaan diotakku dan hal ini membuat aku lelah. Tapi aku tetap harus melanjutkan. Aku akan menemui mereka dan mencari tahu mengapa mereka meninggalkanku tanpa kata. Dan ..siapa pemilik mata itu. Mata merah dengan tiga titik. Meski terlihat mengerikan.. namun.. mata itu.. aku merasa pemilik mata itu melindungiku.

Aku melirik jam meja yang terletak disampingku. 11.30 PM. Masih banyak waktu untuk mencari tahu bagaimana aku dapat _lucid. _

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum. Saat aku melangakahkan kaki diruang tengah, tempatku dan sahabatku berkumpul tadi aku melihat Gaara sedang berbaring di sofa dan memejamkan mata. Aku mendekatinya, ingin ku usap rambutnya yang merah, namun tanganku tertahan dan aku melanjutkan langkahku ke dapur.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" suara Gaara terdengar bebarengan dengan tangannya yang menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"_Iie.._tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambil minum. Kau sendiri.. kau tidak tidur?"ucapku.

Gaara tidak menjawab namun melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam pergelanganku.

"Bagaimana kami akan menjagamu jika kami tidur. Kami tidak menginap disini hanya untuk tidur Saku~" muncullah Sai, pemilik suara itu dari dapur dan membawa segelas air dan menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Minum bukan?" Tanya Sai.

"Sai..eh.. iya" aku menerima gelas yang diberikan Sai.

"Kembalilah beristirahat" Gaara memberikan komando tanpa menatapku. Sai memberikan senyumannya.

"_Arigataou minna."_ucapku kepada mereka dan kembali kekamar.

Sesampainya di tempat tidur, aku kembali membuka laptop dan mulai mencari bagaimana melakukan _lucid_. Gaara, Sai, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin selalu merepotkan kalian.

(masih Sakura POV)

Aku menemukan situs para _luciddreamers _dan mulai mencatat langkah-langkah yang diperlukan.

Dari yang kubaca ada dua cara bagaimana seseorang dapat melakukan _lucid dream._

_Wake induce_, induksi memasuki _lucid dream _menggunakan kesadaran. Dan _Dream induce_, induksi memasuki _lucid dream_ menggunakan mimpi, namun kedua jalan ini menggunakan metode WBTB (Wake Back to Bed). Metode ini mengharuskan kita untuk tidur 3-4 jam kemudian bangun sebentar, minum air putih dan tidur kembali dengan menggunakan teknik induksi yang diinginkan.

Okey, jadi _lucid dream_ dapat dilakukan secara sadar dan melalui mimpi dimana sebelumnya aku harus melakukan WBTB.

Yang pertama adalah _wake induce_, ada 4 cara untuk masuk kedalam _lucid dream_.

Aku mulai menajamkan mataku. Tidak ada rasa kantuk karena penasaran yang begitu besar pada hal ini. Aku membaca **_wake induce_** dan menanamkannya dalam pikiranku.

**_WILD_**_ (Wake Inducted Lucid Dreams),_ kita melakukan _lucid dream_ dalam kesadaran yang sebenarnya. Artinya kita tetap terjaga dan melewati fase _REM _dan _sleep paralyze_.

**_FILD_**_ (Finger Inducted Lucid Dream),_ dilakukan dengan bantuan gerakan-gerakan jari untuk amsuk kedalam fase _lucid dream_.

**_CILD_**_ (Chakra Inducted Lucid Dream),_ menggunakan bantuan _thrid eye chakra _untuk mencapai fase _lucid dream_. Letak _thrid eye _berada di antara alis mata_._

**_EILD_**_ (Electrical/External Inducted Lucid Dreams),_ teknik dengan menggunakan bantuan alat seperti _brainwaves, google nova dreamer, vibrating watch_ atau alat bantu lainnya.

Setelah membaca _wake induce_ aku beralih kebawah lagi dan membaca **_dream induce_**. Ada 3 cara masuk ke fase _lucid dream_ menggunakan mimpi.

**_DILD_**_ (Dream Induced Lucid Dreams),_ menggunakan kepekaan diri. Ketika sedang bermimpi, kita sadar bahwa kita berada dalam mimpi. Dengan keinginan untuk melakukan lucid dream kita dapat masuk dan melakukan _dream bending_.

**_DEILD_** _(Dream Exit Induce Lucid Dream),_ menggunakan kesadaran diri pada fase _REM_ untuk mencapai fase _lucid dream_.

**_MILD_**_ (Mnemonic Induced Lucid Dream),_ teknik dari Dr. Stephen LeBerge, dilakukan dengan bantuan afrimasi dan mimpi yang sebelumnya terjadi.

...

Aku menghela nafas berat setelah membaca beberapa teknik tadi. Aku terdiam, aku berpikir untuk menentukan taknik mana yang akan aku coba.

.

.

.

Aku menatap jam yang berbentuk kotak itu lagi. 03.00 AM. Aku harus segera mengistirahatkan otakku dan mempersiapkan untuk besok.

aku memejamkan mata dan sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku mengambil 2 butir obat yang tergeletak di meja sebelah kasurku dan meminumya bersama air putih yang diambilkan Sai tadi.

Besok . .

Aku akan memulainya . .

Langkah pengambilan keputusan sudah kujalani . .

Besok aku akan melangkah ketahap kedua dengan bantuan Shikamaru.

Ya aku menetapkan hati untuk mencobanya….

…

**Sakura's End POV. **

Sesosok kepala merah melihat kedalam kamar Sakura dari kejauhan dan menatapnya lembut.

"Akhirnya kau benar-benar beristirahat, semoga mimpi indah Sakura."

Pria itu kembali menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan kembali duduk disebelah pemuda dengan rambut hitam.

"Baru saja bukan?" ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Hn" balas yang ditanya singkat.

_To be Continued_

Tidak ada glosarium yaa, karena istilah-istilahnya sudah diterangkan satu per satu.

Chapter 4 selesaiii..

Kira-kira Sakura milih Induksi dengan teknik yang mana yaaa? Ada masukkan ? :D

Oiia _readers_ juga dapat mencobanya lhoo karena keterangan mengenai _lucid dream_ diatas sama langkah-langkahnya yang akan saya hadirkan besok saya ambil di .org serta . (**terimakasih** untuk dua situs itu) sudah terbukti secara ilmiah dan terpampang nyata.

Saya sendiri sudah pernah mengalami _DILD_, dan tanpa sengaja melakukan _MILD_. Namun itu semua tanpa disengaja. Jika bisa saya ingin mencoba _WILD_ ahhaha.

Tertarik untuk mencobaaa?

Atau anda sudah pernah mencobaa?

Bole share lhooo hihihihi :D

**-Needed help-**

Saya masih bingung dengan genre yang saya pakai karena nantinya akan sedikit menjerumus ke spiritual juga, tapi _lucid dream _ itu ilmiah.. kemana saya harus masukkan?.

.

Thanks to this poepole who has reviewed :

**Fran Fryn Kun . ocha chan . aguma. White moon uchiha. K .**

Jika berkenan pembaca sekalian bisa bantu penulis dengan memberikan masukan untuk perbaikan.

**Menerima Flame** dengan tangan terbuka tapi tolong kata-kata dijaga **kesopanannya.**

Terimakasih mau meluangkan waktu.

18 April 2013 /Jogja/

Finished at this morning till 11.21 AM.

-This Story F & F myself-

PL Therito


	5. Chapter 5 : CONFLUENCE

PL THERITO

Present :

**LUCID DREAM**

-REKAYASA MIMPI-

V

V

All characters in here always belongs to

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

This is Story About Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

Rate : M (For Topic, Plot, and some acts)

Mungkin akan OOC, dan beberapa penggunaan kata asing serta istilah-istilah yang kurang lazim

Tolong dimaafkan yaaa J (tuntutan skenario)

**_Thanks to :_**

**hiruka aoi sora****_._****Fran Fryn Kun . ocha chan . aguma. White moon uchiha. K . hanazono yuri . Ruki Scarffy . sasusaku uciha . akasuna no ei-chan . Half .**

**_You're my spirit :D_**

**.**

**.**

**White moon uchiha**: hahha panggil saya therito juga gapapa, atau P, Sasuke akan segera muncul, di 4 chap sebelumnya saya ingin menekankan pemahaman lucid dan bagaimana langkahnya, serta konfik. Hhehe :D

**ocha chan: **hahha panggil saya therito juga gapapa, atau P. Efek samping sejauh yang saya tahu adalah stress (karena terlalu mendalami dunia mimpi, dan tidak dapat memisahkan dengan _real life. _Yupooo setelah TA ku selesai mungkin akan mencoba lagi hahah doakan yaa :p .

**hanazono yuri : **terimakasih sudak mau mampir, silahkan dilanjutkan J

**Ruki Scarffy : **yup kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi saya berniat nanti akan lebih "real" sedikit (semoga bisa haha) Sasuke munculnya chap ini.. so, semoga dapat dinikmati, terimakasih atas atensiny :D .

**sasusaku uciha : **Sasuke _said_, "Aku muncul di chapter ini." hahha, maaf ya, istilahnya memang begitu, saya akan berusaha untuk merangkai kata dengan tepat, terimakasih atas atensinya :D .

** akasuna no ei-chan : **yup, terimakasih atas masukkannya, saya akan mempertahankan di sini dan semoga tidak keluar jalur heheh. ya, terimakasih atas koreksinya (kemarin sudah saya benarkan tapi tetap tidak bisa terudate ternyata L . _Thanks for your attention_ :D.

**Half : **terimakasih atas perhatiannya dan penjelasannya, **K **memberitahukan saya akan penulisan saya kasaan yang double a di belakang, padahal sebenarnya double a nya di depan hehe. _No problem_ :D , review kamu menambah wawasan saya so Thank so much :D

_"Apa tidak berbahaya? Aku khawatir padanya."_

_._

_._

_._

.

_"Ya…kita sama-sama mengetahuinya apa hasil akhir jika hal itu terjadi. Dan aku sangat tidak mengharapkannya. Jika… jika itu terjadi…"_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER V : ****_CONFLUENCE_**

"Yoooo akhirnya sampai juga setelah perjalanan panjang kita! Sai masukkan barang kita, aku akan memeriksa keadaan" suara nyaring itu terdengar sangat gembira dan memberi penekanan pada kata memeriksa.

"Cih.. dasar tidak sabaran sekali" Shikamaru mengeluhkan sikap Naruto yang seenak hatinya pergi meninggalkannya dan Sai dengan alasan memeriksa keadaan. Alasan Naruto sangat mengada-ada. Apanya yang mau diperiksa? Ini adalah pondok keluarga Nara yang berbatasan langsung dengan Hutan Konoha dan dua pegunungan yang saling memotong. Hanya ada 3 pondok peristirahatan yang ada dikawasan ini termasuk milik keluarga Nara.

"Aku yang memilih kamar!" seorang gadis pirang menyeruak dari mobil berwarna kuning pastel dan segera memasuki pondok itu.

Kedua gadis yang berada di mobil yang berbeda dengan Ino segera keluar dan memanggil Ino, namun terlambat, Ino sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Mereka pun berjalan menuju bagasi mobil.

"Hinata, Sakura, sebaiknya kau segera susul Ino. Biarkan kami yang membereskan barang-barang" Sai menawarkan bantuan melihat keduanya akan mengangkat tas mereka.

"Aaa.. tidak apa-apa Sai. Lagi pula ini adalah barang kami. Kami harus bertanggungjawab" ucap Hinata menolak halus tawaran Sai.

"Pergilah, aku tidak mau Ino membuat kerusakan pada pondokku karena sikapnya."

"Tidak apa Shikamaru, Ino tidak akan seperti itu, kau tahu pasti itu" Sakura melanjutkan membawa tasnya disusul oleh Hinata.

"..terserah kalian" Shikamaru akhirnya membiarkan kedua gadis itu mengangkat barangnya sendiri.

Keempatnya memasuki lantai pertama pondok itu, meski Shikamaru menyebutnya pondok, tetap saja ini adalah pondok orang kaya. Bagaimana tidak, begitu membuka pintu pondok itu terlihat satu set sofa sederhana yang terlihat lembut namun berkelas menghadap tv plasma 41 inch. Kemudian jauh lebih dalam terlihat meja makan dan _kitchen set_ yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi dan beberapa barang _high class_ tersusun manis diseluruh penjuru ruangan dan dindingnya. Sai dan Shikamaru membuka pintu yang terletak berdekatan dengan televisi besar itu dan menetapkan ruangan dibalik pintu tersebut adalah kamar para laki-laki.

"Whaaaaa sejuk sekali suasana disini, Sakura, Hinata coba lihat kemari! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" gadis pirang itu berteriak kepada dua sahabat perempuannya yang sedang berada di satu tingkat dibawahnya. Yang dipanggil segera menuju kamar dimana Ino berada. "Ino, tenanglah.. kita masih mempunyai waktu satu minggu disini" Hinata berkata lembut pada sahabat pirangnya yang kelewat antusias itu.

"Hn, tidak usah buru-buru _Pig_."

"Huuh, kau ini Jidat! Tadinya aku ingin memberikan kamar ini padamu, tapi sikapmu begitu kasar, aku akan menikmati kamar ini dengan Shikamaru" Ino mengerucutkan bibir seolah harga dirinya terluka.

Blussshh

Rupanya ada yang memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Ino itu. "Kau..Kau ..Ino..kalian akan satu kamar?" Hinata mendadak menjadi gagap.

"Dia hanya bercanda Hinata, meski terkadang tingkah mereka aneh, namun aku tahu Pig dan Tuan Pemalas itu tidak akan melakukannya sebelum mereka menikah. Jadi.. apa yang kau temukan?" gadis bermahkota pink itu tersenyum pada Hinata dan segera mendekati temannya yang pura-pura marah.

"Waah dari kamar ini semua pemandangan danau terlihat, indah sekali. Kau memang pandai memilih tempat Ino" suara Hinata mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura tersenyum mendapati pemandangan yang menakjubkan itu dan mencubit gemas pipi Ino.

"Huuh hentikan Saku~, bersikaplah dewasa seperti Hinata, dia tidak pernah menganiaya aku sepertimu, dasar jidat" keluh Ino meski dengan nada yang halus dan senyum mengambang dari bibirnya.

Dari jendela kamar itu terhampar pemandangan yang mencengangkan, sebuah danau terbentang setelah halaman berumput pondok. Pondok milik Shikamaru ini tidak jauh letaknya dengan danau itu. Kamar ini menghadap barat, setiap hari para gadis itu akan dapat menikmati _sunset_ yang terbingkai oleh dua buah pegunungan yang memotong tepat ditengah. Mentari seolah mengucapakan selamat malam kepada mereka karena sebentar lagi ia akan beranjak menuju peraduannya.

.

.

.

.

"Wooooiiii keadaan di sekeliling pondok aman terkendali! Hei! Aku lapar ayo membuat ramen" tiba-tiba suara khas nyempreng terdengar dari lantai pertama. Manusia berambut kuning itu langsung duduk disofa dengan nyamannya.

Dua manusia berambut hitam muncul dari kamar yang berada di lantai satu itu. Para gadis yang berada di lantai dua pun turun ke lantai satu untuk menemui manusia rubah itu dan mengisi perut mereka yang mulai bernyanyi. Hei bukan salah mereka jika mereka kelaparan, bagaimana tidak dari siang hingga petang ini mereka belum makan.

Keenam remaja itu kini berkumpul di ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. "Pengurus pondok ini sudah menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk kita, kita tinggal mengolahnya. Jika masih kurang aku akan menghubungi pengurus rumah untuk mengantarkan makanan" Shikamaru membuka suara.

"Hmm… malam ini kami akan memasak…" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto menimpali, " Rameeeennn! Kumohon masaklah ramenn! Hinata-chaan, tolong aku~" dengan _puppy eye_ nya Naruto merayu Hinata.

"Aaa…ano.. bagaimana ya.. ba..baiklah Naruto, aku akan memasakkannya untukmu" ucap Hinata tergagap dan merah.

"Naruto! Apakah kita jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk makan ramen?" Ino memberikan _death glare_ kepada Naruto.

Sakura menengahi,"Sudahlah Ino kita semua sudah lelah dalam perjalanan, sebaiknya kita mengikuti saran Naruto. Aku yakin Sai dan Shikamaru tidak keberatan. Iya kan?"

"Tentu."

"Hn."

"Baik baik! Hinata bantu aku, kau jangan ikut campur Sakura. Jika berat badanku naik itu salahmu jidat!" kata Ino sambil menatap tajam kearah Sakura sambil menuju dapur.

"Iya iya" ucap Sakura malas.

"Ha ha aku akan membantu mereka" Sai menyusul Ino dan Hinata.

Kini hanya tinggal Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sakura yang berada di ruang itu.

"Sayang sekali Gaara harus pergi ke Suna. Padahal jarang sekolah memberikan liburan seminggu penuh kepada kita" ucap Naruto sambil memandang televisi.

"Jika bukan karena pernikahan Tsunade Sensei dengan Orochimaru Sensei pasti seminggu kita tidak akan mendapat kebebasan ini. Terimakasih untuk mereka he he he" imbuhnya.

"Shikamaru, saat aku berada diatas, aku melihat sebuah pondok peristirahatan dengan lampu menyala di seberang danau, milik siapa?" Sakura membuka pertanyaan kepada pemilik pondok.

"Iya iya , waktu aku keliling, aku hanya melihat 3 pondok dengan milikmu. Kedua lainnya milik siapa? Dan memangnya hanya ada tiga pondok saja di kawasan Hutan Konoha ini?" Naruto menambah pertanyaan yang harus dijawab Shikamaru.

"Hn..dengarkan baik-baik karena aku sudah bosan menceritakannya. Tadinya Hutan Konoha adalah milik ketiga nenek moyang kami, kami disini adalah ketiga pemilik pondok. Keluarga Nara yang memiliki pondok ini, Keluarga Aburame memiliki pondok yang kita lewati tadi, dan Keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki pondok diseberang milikku. Karena hutan ini diserahkan sukarela pada pemerintah sebagai hutan lindung untuk para rusa konoha, maka pemerintah memberikan hak ekslusif kepada kami sehingga kami masih bisa menggunakan rumah peristirahatan keluarga masing-masing" Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai ketiga pondok yang berada di Hutan Konoha itu.

"Ohh..ohh begitu" Naruto ber –oh ria.

"Aburame? _Clan_ yang memiliki hasrat tinggi pada serangga itu? Apa mereka tinggal dipondok? Mengingat mereka sangat mencintai serangga" Sakura bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Hn.. Aburame yang itu.. entahlah mungkin. Mereka sangat tertutup pada makhluk hidup lainnya selain serangga."

"Kalau Uchiha? Rasanya aku jarang mendengar nama itu. Jika mereka mempunyai pondok di sini, bukankah mereka terkenal sepertimu maupun Aburame?" Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Naruto.

Mendadak wajah Shikamaru menjadi mengeras, "Mereka itu….."

"Makanan siap! Cepat kemari jika tidak ingin kehabisan" Ino berteriak dari arah dapur.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, " Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan sebelum kita dimakan oleh Ino" Shikamaru beranjak menuju dapur diikuti oleh Sakura dan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Skip acara makan.

.

.

Setelah menikmati makan malam mereka, para gadis kecuali Sakura mengobrol dengan Sai yang sedang membuat potret Naruto yang tidur dengan ekspresi yang lucu, Shikamaru entah kemana. Sedangkan Sakura, tokoh utama kita ini berjalan-jalan keluar menikmati malam dan berpikir tentang rencana yang akan segera dilaksanakannya.

**Sakura's PoV**

Malam ini langit begitu cerah. Aku berjalan disekitar halaman sekitar pondok dan mendekati danau yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari pondok. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di _gazebo_ yang terletak beberapa meter dari bibir danau. Pondok ini sungguh mengagumkan, meski tidak seberapa besar, namun sungguh nyaman. Ditambah adanya _gazebo_ serta dermaga kecil untuk menyeberangi danau.

Jika seperti ini aku selalu teringat akan Tousan dan Kaasan. Mereka sangat senang membawaku berkemah di cuaca seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hmm..

Apa itu tadi?

Aku melihat sekelebat bayangan diseberang danau, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang bergerak di pepohonan yang menutupi pondok milik keluarga Uchiha.

Mungkin kawanan rusa. Memang disini rusa dibiarkan hidup dengan bebas, karena spesies ini termasuk hewan yang dilindungi. Aku melanjutkan anganku dengan menatap langit yang cerah. Tiba-tiba…

Serrrrr..

Apa ini? Darahku mendesir, dan seketika bulu romaku berdiri.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru danau yang ada di hadapanku.

Deg ..

Deg deg..

Deg deg deg..

Mataku membulat dan tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku memandang lurus kedepan, kearah pepohonan yang tepat menghalamgi pondok milik keluarga Uchiha. Ada yang memperhatilkanku. Aku yakin sekali ada yang mengawasiku. Kuberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekati danau dan mataku membulat ketika seseorang juga tengah berjalan mendekati danau dari arah yang berlawanan.

Seorang laki-laki.

Kulitnya pucat, pucat namun bercahaya karena menerima terpaan dari cahaya bulan.

Rambutnya hitam bagaikan malam yang pekat mencuat kebelakang, khas emo.

Meski laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya, namun aku merasa ia sedang menatapku tajam dengan irisnya yang tersembunyi.

Benar saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia membuka matanya. Aku terkejut dan tanpa sadar melangkahkan kaki kebelakang.

Buggh .. aku terkejut untuk keduakalinya. Seharusnya tidak ada yang menghantam punggungku. Dengan segera aku membalikkan badanku dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan danau itu. Bisa-bisa kau terpeleset" ucap datar seseorang berambut hitam itu sambil memegang lenganku yang berkeringat dingin.

"Kau..kau…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura's Pov End**

"Kau..kau…"

"Kau..kau!"

"Kau.. mengagetkanku Shikamaru! Jangan diam-diam dibelakangku seperti itu" pekik Sakura pada laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Cih..kau yang dari tadi menghiraukan panggilanku, mengapa kau yang marah? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik disana?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hee benarkah? Gomen.. aaa.. tidak, tapi..apa pondok itu berpenghuni?" Tanya sakura membalas pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan.

"Entahlah –Shikamaru mengendikkan bahunya— mereka, Uchiha itu sangat tertutup dan angkuh lantaran mereka memiliki keistimewaan pada _clan _mereka."

"Keistimewaan? Apa maksudmu..?" belum sampai menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Shikamaru memotong.

"Lebih baik kita tidak membicarakan Uchiha, sebaiknya kita membicarakanmu Haruno. Jadi..apa kau sudah memutuskan Sakura?"

"Hn" Sakura mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dan aku akan melakukannya" ucapnya penuh tekad.

Shikamaru yang melihat tekad bulat Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Heeehhh, _mondokusai_.. ini akan merepotkan. Namun kau harus siap dengan semuanya. Ini akan sedikit sulit jika kau tidak memiliki bakat untuk melakukannya sepertiku."

"Jadi kau pernah mencobanya? Apa karena itu kau suka sekali tidur?"

"Hahaha bukan, bukan itu alasannya.. itu karena .. sudahlah , toh bukankah aku memang seorang pemalas?

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak berapa lama ia mendengar suara Shikamaru yang penuh penekanan.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku akan mengulas bagaimana kau dapat memasuki _lucid dream _dengan WILD."

"Hn"

_Skip time_

10.00 PM

**Sakura's PoV**

Setelah percakapan serius dengan Shikamaru di pinggir danau tadi, aku dan Shikamaru kembali ke pondok dan mendapati shaabatku lainnya sedang bermain Uno dengan terpingkal-pingkal. Namun ada yang aneh, Naruto yang tadi tidur kini terbangun dan memiliki coretan di wajahnya. Aaa pasti ini ide Ino menghukum yang kalah dengan coretan di wajah. Mereka mengajakku bermain, namun aku menolak dengan alasan mandi dan beristirahat. Mereka menyetujuinya namun sebagai penggantiku, Ino merayu Shikamaru untuk bermain. Namun siapa yang tahan dengan rayuan Ino selain aku?

Saat air membasahi tubuhku, aku kembali pada kejadian di dekat danau. Mata itu.. seorang laki-laki pucat yang berdiri diseberang danau tadi memiliki mata semerah darah. Aku memejamkan mata mencoba menggali ingatan tentang mimpi burukku akhir-akhir ini.

Dan..

.

.

Ya. Aku yakin sekali mata itu adalah mata yang sama dengan yang muncul ddalam mimpiku. Meski pada kenyataannya aku tidak melihat tiga titik di mata laki-laki yang berambut emo itu, namun warnanya, tatapannya, cara ia menatapku… aku tidak mungkin salah lagi. Memang mata itu adalah mata yang baru saja kutemui tadi.

Sambil membalut tubuhku dengan handuk dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi yag berada dalam kamar tidur para gadis aku berpikir keras. Apakah laki-laki tadi seorang Uchiha? Namun mengapa? Mengapa ia ada dalam mimpiku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

.

.

Kulihat Hinata dan Ino sudah terlelap di kasur yang berukuran king size itu. Meski hanya satu, kami bertiga akan muat di kasur itu. Aku memakai piyamaku dan berbaring di dekat Ino. Kupasang alarm dengan suara pelan sekali sekitar pukul 02.00 AM yang akan berhenti setelah berbunyi 1 menit.

**Sakura's Pov end**

**_Italic for past_**

**"****_Dengarkan baik-baik, aku akan mengulas bagaimana kau dapat memasuki lucid dream dengan WILD."_**

**_"Hn"_**

**_"Kau harus berkonsentrasi dan buat tubuhmu setenang mungkin. Gunakan kontrol pernafasan untuk membuatmu tenang."_**

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Ino, mengambil nafas panjang, dalam dan mencoba untuk rileks.

"Ambil nafas… huuuufff… keluarkan… ahhhh" Sakura mencoba untuk menyamankan pergerakan nafasnya. Dan pada akhirnya ia dapat menjadi tenang setelah memejamkan mata.

**_"Setelah kau dapat tenang, cobalah untuk bervisualisasi, membayangkan apa yang akan kau hadirkan dalam mimpimu. Fokuslah namun jangan menjadi terlalu keras sehingga menjadikanmu terobsesi."_**

Sakura mencoba membayangkan sebuah padang rumput dengan rumah kecil yang dikelilingi pohon pinus. Sejuk.. sejuk sekali. Hutan pinus yang mengelilingi rumah itu memberikan aroma khas hutan yang sangat menyenangkan. Rumah itu tidak besar, hanya sebuah rumah kecil dengan pekarangan di depannya yang dibatasi dengan pagar setengah badan. Ada beberapa tangkai bunga tulip disana dan sakura dalam bentuk mini. Kaasan dan Tousannya sangat senang dengan sakura.

Rumah itu memiliki ayunan dan kolam kecil yang berisi ikan koi dengan berbagai pola. Dia mendengar suara yang sedang berbicara dan bercanda dari dalam rumah. Suara mereka, suara keluarga Haruno yang sudah lama tidak ia dengarkan.

_"__**Inti dari WILD adalah membuat tubuh rileks namun terjaga. Dengan begitu kau akan masuk kedalam REM dan melanjutkan ke tahap Hynagogic."**_

**_"Hypnagogic?" Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya._**

Sakura terhanyut dalam visualisasi yang ia ciptakan, namun ia tidak sampai kedalam _deep sleep_. Hal ini ditunjukkan Sakura dengan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, pertanda ia masih terjaga. Sampai tiba tiba…

**_"Hynagogic batas dunia nyata dan mimpi, kau harus memasuki tahap ini dalam keadaan sadar. Kau akan mengalami sleep paralyze. Kau harus dapat mengatasi sleep paralyze. Ditahap ini badanmu akan menjadi kaku dan tidak dapat kau gerakkan, dan biasanya akan dibarengi dengan halusinasi. Jika hal itu terjadi, biarkan saja dan jangan berusaha melawan, karena jika kau lakukan itu kau akan terbangun dan usahamu gagal."_**

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Bagaikan disengat jutaan aliran listrik kecil, semua tubuhnya bergetar, matanya terbuka setengah dan ia terkejut karena melihat orang itu. Orang yang memiliki rambut hitam mencuat, dan iris merahnya menatap tajam ke emerald Sakura. Dan sosok itu mendekat, bukan mendekat lagi, bahkan ia duduk diatas Sakura memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Sakura menciut, Sakura panik dan ia ingin sekali untuk dapat menggerakkan tangannya dan menepis sosok itu diatas tubuhnya, namun seketika ia teringat dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Jika aku bisa menghadapi ini, aku akan berhasil. Sedikit lagi Sakura, bertahanlah. Sedikit lagi" ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura berusaha mengatasi ketakutannya. Perlahan dan pasti kepanikan Sakura berkurang dan tiba-tiba ….

**_"Hn.. kemudian?"_**

**_"Kau seperti akan terhisap kedalam suatu kegelapan yang takterbatas. Namun jangan panik atau kau akan berakhir disini."_**

Sakura seperti tersedot kedalam suatu lubang seolah tubuhnya tertarik oleh dimensi lain. Gelap dan dingin, hanya itu yang dapat dilihat oleh Sakura. Ia mencoba untuk tidak panik atau berteriak. Semuanya dia jalani dengan tenang.

**_ "Biarkan semua mengalir, ketika fase ini berakhir kau akan dapat menggerakkan tubuhmu secara sadar, dan menemui apa yang kau visualisasikan."_**

Hangat.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa hangat mentari menyinarinya." Aroma ini..aroma pinus, tulip dan sakura" perlahan Sakura membukka matanya dan menemukan dirinya sedang duduk di ayunan yang terletak depan sebuah rumah.

Emerald itu membesar seketika ketika memandang sekelilingnya, sebuah rumah dengan pagar kecil setengah badan membatasi halaman rumah dengan padang rumput. Dan iris itu terlihat lebih takjub ketika mendapati sebuah hutan pinus mengelilingi _meadow_ itu.

**_"Semua akan mudah jika kau oneironaut alami._****"**

**_"Meskipun aku bukan Oreironaut alami, dengan latihan aku bisa menjadi Oneironaut bukan?"_**

Sakura mengingat kembali perkataan Shikamaru, "Apakah..apakah ini artinya aku seorang _Oneironaut_ alami?" Bibir Sakura tertarik ke sudut.

Sakura sangat senang dapat sampai ketahap ini. Matanya berbinar-binar dan senyumnya semakin melebar ketika ia mendengar suara dua orang yang dikenalnya dari dalam rumah.

Dengan pasti ia melangkah meninggalkan ayunan kecilnya dan mendekati daun pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Kaasan, Tousan… aku pulang" ucapnya sambil mendorong pintu dengan suara bergetar dan tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_ "Hn, tapi Sakura.. lucid dream adalah mimpi sadar. Itu adalah suatu rekayasa MIMPI. Meskipun dilakukan dengan sadar dan terlihat nyata, namun… hm kau tau.. itu tetap saja mimpi. Kau tahu yang ku maksud kan?_**

_To be Continued_

Chapter 5 _done_.

**_Glosarium_**** :**

**WILD : **_Wake Induced Lucid Dream_ (metode untuk _lucid_ secara sadar).

**REM : **_Rapid Eye Movement_ adalah pergerakan mata disaat mimpi terjadi.

**Hypnagogic : **Fase antara sadar dan sudah mau tidur,, hmm gmn ya jelasinnya,, ya kira-kira antara ada dan tiada gitu, batasnya setipis kertas.

**Meadow : **Padang rumput.

**Oneironaut **: Sebutan untuk penjelajah mimpi.

**Thanks to this people :**

**hiruka aoi sora****_._****Fran Fryn Kun . ocha chan . aguma. White moon uchiha. K . hanazono yuri . Ruki Scarffy . sasusaku uciha . akasuna no ei-chan . Half .**

**_and not forget to silent reader too._**

Saya sudah mencoba sebisa saya dengan membaca berulang kali sebelum _publish_, semoga _typo_ nya sudah tidak ada. Jika _reader_ menemukan, tolong beritahu saya. Terimakasih.

**Menerima Flame** dengan tangan terbuka tapi tolong kata-kata dijaga **kesopanannya.**

Terimakasih mau meluangkan waktu.

Tuesday /22 April 2013 /Jogja:My campus/

-This Story F & F myself-

PL Therito


	6. Chapter 6

PL THERITO

Present :

**LUCID DREAM**

-REKAYASA MIMPI-

V

V

All characters in here always belongs to

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

This is Story About Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

Rate : M (For Topic, Plot, and some acts)

Mungkin akan OOC, dan beberapa penggunaan kata asing serta istilah-istilah yang kurang lazim

Tolong dimaafkan yaaa (tuntutan skenario)

**_Thanks to :_**

**hiruka aoi sora****_._****Fran Fryn Kun . ocha chan . aguma. White moon uchiha. K . hanazono yuri . Ruki Scarffy . sasusaku uciha . akasuna no ei-chan . Half . frjin . **

**_You're my spirit :D_**

**Hiruka aoi sora :** Yoo Aoi-san, we meet again :D, tidak apa-apa, I knew you're read

from beginning. Hahah , iya Garaanya lagi ngurusin Suna, dan juga bayaran untuk anak presiden suna itu mahal #ahahah saya tidak kuat. Yosh, Saya mencoba menghadirkan Sasuke disini, semoga dirasakan kehadirannya. Thanks for ur support :D

**ocha chan : **Waaahh Ocha pakai WILD? Awsome! Saya belum bisa WILD, kebanyakan

DILD dan pakai _dream recall_ (yang tidak pakai sleep paralyze) Panik kalo dah dapet SP :D, jika sudah lucid Share pengalaman ya.. kebanyakan orang akan lucid terbang#karena itu hal yang mustahil dilakukan di dunia nyata hahah, tapi jangan keseringan ya Ocha, kasihan syaraf kita hihi :D , thanks for ur sharing :D

**akasuna no ei-chan : **Sasu akan muncul nyata disini :D, hubungan Sasu Saku err.. masih

dalam proses loading heheh , _Gracias_ atas atensinya :D

**frjin**a.k.a **Furu** : Yossh Senpai, nasihatmu sudah saya tanam dan tinggal diberi pupuk

:D, Masukkannya sangat lengkap, kuharap ini bukan yang terakhir yaa , dan semoga dalam chapter depan ada perubahan yang menyenangkan hahah , Merci :D

**White moon uchiha : ** iya ya, kemarin saya juga pusing , untuk pembukaan saja

memerlukan 4 chap, hahahah , sudah lanjut, _arigatou_ :D

**Ruki Scarffy :** yup benar sekali, seputar mimpi Sakura yang akan di ganggu

dengan… emmm dibawah ada jawabannya, mungkin akan menimbulkan pertanyaan lagi hahah , benarkah semakin suka? #sorak sorai melakukan tarian chopper nya one piece .hn, untuk yang cara Sakura lakukan saya belum berhasil, baru setengah

**sasusaku uciha : **Gomen baru bisa update, sebenarnya draftnya ada udah dari chapter

5 diupload, hanya saja saya masih kurang yakin dengan kelanjutannya, ini versi kedua yang saya publish, semoga berkenan. Typo setau saya kesalahan penulisan dan eyd, kalau OOC _out of charactes_ , tokoh yang ditampilkan di ff beda dengan sifat aslinya. Kalau abal..hmm saya juga masih tidak begitu paham XD. Well, Makasi ya atas Dukungannya :D.

**Ryan : **hehhe thanks sudah mau penasaran ,silahkan dibaca lanjutannya,

Makasi atas atensinya :D

_Dengan pasti ia melangkah meninggalkan ayunan kecilnya dan mendekati daun pintu yang setengah terbuka._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kaasan, Tousan… aku pulang" ucapnya sambil mendorong pintu dengan suara bergetar dan tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_SAKURA'S DREAM_**

Kriiiieeeet

Pintu itu kini terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sebuah ruangan sederhana yang didominasi dengan perabotan yang terbuat dari kayu ek. Sebuah anak tangga tunggal memisahkan pintu dengan ruang dibelakangnya. Lantainya diterpa dengan permadani persia berwarna biru donker dengan motif kelopak Sakura sederhana berwarna pink lembut ditengah dan pinggirannya. Aroma pinus mengiringi langkah Sakura semakin dalam. Ya , semakin dalam pula ia menahan suara tangisnya ketika mendengar suara dua orang yang ia kenal semakin dekat.

Sampailah Sakura diruangan kedua, tirai yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan ruang yang didepannya itu disibakkan perlahan oleh Sakura. Pemandangannya tergantikan oleh dua orang yang sedang beradu mulut. Ketika Sakura larut dalam ruangan itu suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Kedua orang yang ia kenal kini menatapnya.

"_Yokatta..._, Saku-chan kau sudah pulang. Kami sangat khawatir sampai sore kau belum pulang, kau tahu, Tousan-mu sangat khawatir kenapa anak gadisnya tidak pulang-pulang," suara feminim yang selalu melindunginya kini terdengar. Sesosok yang Sakura kenal dengan Kaasan-nya berucap sambil mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya. Sedangkan sosok pria yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tak beranjak dari tempatnya, meskipun begitu ia terlihat menampilkan raut muka lega -sangat lega bahkan-.

Hangat.

Pelukan itu terasa hangat. Sakura merengkuh tubuh Kaasan-nya seolah takmau melepasnya.

"Kaa.. Kaasan, benarkah? Benarkah ini kau Kaasan? Hiks..Hiks.. aku...aku merindukan...aku sangat merindukanmu."

"_Sakura, wa nanimonai?" _suara berat khas milik Tousannya terdengar di indra pendengaran paruh baya itu kini mengelus lembut pundak anak semata wayangnya.

"_Daijōbu.._tenanglah, kami disini bersamamu,"

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak senja, matahari sebentar lagi hendak beranjak ke peraduannya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah kamar kecil yang nyaman dengan dominasi warna biru laut yang meneduhkan. Ia mencerna yang terjadi.. Ya, dia menangis dalam pelukan kedua orang tua nya yang...yang telah tia...da.

Tidak, Sakura menolak keras pemikiran itu, kehadiran, suara, bahkan sentuhan itu sangat nyata baginya. Ia tidak ingin kembali kehilangan mereka. Tidak , tidak, dan tidak lagi! Ia segera meninggalkan kasur mungilnya dan dengan tidak sabaran bergegas menelusuri rumah yang belum ia kenal seluk-beluknya itu.

"Kaasan, Tousan? Kalian dimana?" tidak menemukan yang dicarinya, dengan bergegas ia menuju ruang berikutnya, ruang makan sekaligus dapur dimana ia bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Lagi, ia memanggil,"Kaasan..Tousan..Kalian dimana?" kali ini tersirat rasa panik dalam suara Sakura. Hanya tinggal 2 ruangan yang belum ditengoknya, kamar mandi, dan dia tidak berminat mencari mereka disana. Dan sebuah ruangan yang terletak di sebelah kamar dimana Sakura bangun. Bergegaslah ia kembali keruang depan dan menghadapi pintu kamar tersebut, ia merasakan sesuatu panas mengalir dikedua pipinya. Dengan gemetar, dan harapan penuh Sakura memegang daun pintu, hendak mendorong pintu itu, namun...

"Sakura..kau sudah bangun rupanya," sebuah suara terdengar dibelakang Sakura. Meski tidak melihat pemilik suara, namun dengan cepat ia mengusap kedua pipinya dan dengan tersenyum memutar badan menghadapi pemilik suara.

"Tousan kemana saja? Kenapa kalian tidak menemaniku tidur?" ucap Sakura manja dan memeluk lengan ayahnya.

"Wah wah..anak Tousan kenapa jadi manja sekali?" ucap sang ayah sambil menyentil lembut jidat lebar milik Sakura. Bukannya marah Sakura justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jadi..kemana saja kalian?" Sakura mengikuti langkah Tousan-nya menuju pintu belakang yang berada di dapur.

"Diamlah Saku~ dan ikuti saja Tousanmu ini," balas yang ditanya sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Setelah melewati pintu belakang, betapa terkejutnya Sakura mendapati apa yang dilihatnya. Kaasan-nya sedang menyiapkan api unggun dihadapan sebuah tenda yang besar. Dengan sebuah danau yang pernah ia lihat sebagai latar belakang api unggun dan tenda tersebut.

"Waaaahhh! Kita akan berkemah? (Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari mendekati Kaasan-nya.) Kaasan, bukan seperti itu menyusun kayu untuk api unggun," celetuk Sakura ketika melihat Kaasan-nya menyusun kayu dengan berantakan.

"Jika ingin menyusun kayu api unggun begini..perhatikan baik-baik yaa," Sakura mengambil kendali menyusun perapiran dengan suara yang sangat riang –ya..memang seperti ini seharusnya seorang Haruno Sakura- .

"Sebaiknya Kaasan membantu ayah memancing ikan -sambil menunjuk pria paruh baya yang sedang memancing-, serahkan urusan api ini kepadaku," dengan percaya diri tinggi Sakura berkata.

"_Hai, wakarimasu,"_ucap wanita itu sambil meninggalkan Sakura perlahan.

Sudah sekitar 5 menit Sakura menyusun balok kayu yang ada di hadapannya, dan dengan senyuman lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang bersih ia menolehkan kepala ke arah orangtuanya memancing, dan.. —siiiiiiingggg—

Deg

Deg…deg

Jantung Sakura mendadak berdetak kencang, sangat kencang itu membulat dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kaasan! Tousan ! Kalian dimana? " teriak Sakura lantang lantaran tidak menemukan kedua sosok yang dikasihinya. Ia berjalan mendekati danau dan tak henti berteriak. Ketika sampai dibibir danau, ia merasa seperti _de javu_, ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dibalik pepohonan yang terletak diseberang danau itu.

"Ini..ini seperti waktu itu...," tanpa sadar Sakura melangkahkankakinya kebelakang, namun..

Bugh..

Masih sangat jelas dalam memori Sakura, kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat, kau bisa terpeleset."Mendengar suara asing, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kau...kau," suara Sakura bergetar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaa! Kau, kau.. siapa kau!" Sakura terkejut melihat sosok yang sama dengan orang yang mengamatinya dipondok Shikamaru, seorang dengan kulit putih menawan, dengan rambut biru gelap khas emo dan mata itu, ia tidak akan bisa melupakannya, mata merah dengan tiga titik yang terlihat jelas kini terpampang nyata dihadapan Sakura, tatapannya tajam dan mengintimidasi. Sakura memundurkan langkahnya untuk menjauhi orang itu namun ia lupa bahwa di belakangnya adalah danau, kakinya menginjak tanak lembut dan kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga terjatuh jika saja..

Greep

Orang itu menarik lengan Sakura dan mendekapnya sehingga tubuh keduanya saling menempel dan memeluk Sakura agar tidak berontak. Wajah Sakura menempel lekat dengan dada bidang pemuda itu, ia dapat merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu, deg deg deg , teratur sekali, berbeda dengan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

Setelah sadar Sakura segera menarik diri dari pemuda itu dan menatapnya lekat.

"Siapa kau, kenapa kau...," belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya pemuda itu berkata,

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini," ucap pemuda itu sambil berbalik badan dan hendak pergi. Sakura terkejut, 'bagaimana bisa pemuda ini mengenalnya' ucapnya dalam hati. Tangan kecilnya mencengkeram lengan pemuda itu dan membuatpemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghela nafas dan menutup matanya seraya berbalik.

"Apa maumu?"

"Apa mauku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Siapa kau? Mengapa kau menyuruhku pergi? Memangnya siapa kau?" Sakura memberikan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi pada Sasuke dengan peningkatan intonasi disetiap pertanyaannya, menandakan ia menahan amarah yang luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak, jika seseorang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam mimpi yang kau rancang dan seenaknya saja mengacaukan jalan ceritanya.

"MEMANGNYA KAU ITU SIAPA? SEENAKNYA SAJA MASUK KEDALAM MIMPIKU DAN MENGACAUKAN SEMUANYA HAAH!" kekesalan Sakura berpuncak pada dorongan yang ia berikan pada pemuda itu. Namun tetap saja dorongan didada pemuda itu tidak membuat pemuda itu bergerak sesentipun.

Sasuke, membuka matanya yang terpejam dan menampilkan onyx sehitam langit malam yang tidak diterangi oleh sinar bulan. Masih menatap lurus dan tajam kearah emerald yang berkaca-kaca.

Sakura tertegun dengan tatapan tajam onyx milik Sasuke, meskipun begitu, ia tetap melawan onyx itu dengan emeraldnya yang mulai panas.

Tak lama sesi pertarungan mata itu berlangsung karena dengan cepat Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura dan

Cup,

Sakura terperangah dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat itu, sebuah kecupan lembut dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya, dalam mimpinya, sebuah kecupan pertama yang manis dan menjadi candu. Sakura menerima saja perlakuan itu. Begitu lembut hingga Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke bergerak di telinga kanannya dan membisikkan,"Jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan segalanya, pergi dan jangan pernah kembali ," ucap lelaki itu dengan penuh penekanan.

**_SAKURA'S DREAM END _**

"Haaaahh!" Sakura terkejut, ia kembali menguasai dirinya dan menemukan dirinya berpeluh keringat di kasur yang ia ingat sebagai tempat tidur-**nyata**-nya, disebelah Ino, dan diseberangnya ada Hinata.

Sakura kesal, bingung, marah, dan mungkin malu. Ketika dalam dunia yang sangat nyaman dan sedang ia nikmati, tiba-tiba Sasuke –pemuda aneh – itu muncul, mengacaukan jalan cerita yang ia susun, dan….. merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Arrrggghh, _kuso_!," Sakura menggeram entah pada siapa dan menyentuh bibirnya. Kecupan itu…hangat, bibirnya terasa masih menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sudah berganti hari. 4.00 AM. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya masih terlelap.

Sakura mengambil selembar kertas dan menuliskan mimpinya kedalam kertas putih itu, semua ia tuliskan juga pertemuan tidak terduga dengan Sasuke, pertemuan yang tidak menyenangkan. Errr… setelah berpikir beberapa saat dengan segera ia mencoret kata tidak dan menggantikan dengan agak. Setelah selesai menuliskan apa yang ia alami, Sakura menyimpannya.

"Huuh menyebalkan, aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Semua ini gara-gara dia," Sakura bergumam sendiri sambil menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk memperoleh segelas susu strawberry.

Segera setelah mendapakan susu kesukaannya, Sakura hendak kembali ke kamar di lantai atas, namun ada sesuatu hal yang menarik memancingnya keluar. Benar saja, Sakura keluar pondok melalui pintu belakang yang terletak di dapur dan langsung menghubungkannya dengan halaman belakang yang luas.

4.05 AM, ia menilik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan segera berjalan menjauh dari pondok mendekati pagar yang tingginya tak seberapa memisahkan sebuah bukit hijau dengan halaman rumput keluarga Nara.

"Hmm, kenapa ada pagar disini?Mungkin seperti pembatas wilayah?"Sakura nampak berpikir. Taklama setelahnya tanpa sadar ia melamun.

"Hmm, mimpi itu…terasa nyata…Kaasan, Tousan…danau itu….mata itu, orang itu…(tanpa sadar Sakura menyentuh bibir merahnya), kenapa orang itu bisa masuk kedalam mimpiku?"Sakura memulai monolognya.

Selesai dengan pembicaraan satu pihak Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam pondok dan mencoba melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

07.00 AM

"Saku..Sakura hiks..hiks, bangun!" Ino menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura dengan merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah, mungkin ini efek dari otaknya yang berkerja keras semalam. Sakura akan menghardik Ino jika ia tidak mendengar tangis yang dikeluarkan Ino.

"Pig...kenapa kau?" Sakura membenahi posisinya dengan terkejut melihat Ino bergetar hebat penuh airmata.

"Gaara..hiks..Gaara..semalam..," Ino tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya lantaran tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

Deg..

Deg..

Sakura merasa sesuatu mengerikan sedang terjadi, "Ino kenapa Gaara?Kenapa?"

Ino tidak menjawab, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada sahabat pink nya itu.

Mengetahui tidak akan mendapat jawaban, Sakura bergegas keluar kamar. Tepat dipersimpangan tangga yang menghubungan lantai dua dan satu, langkahnya berhenti lantaran mendengar percakapan sahabatnya.

"Kita tidak bisa memberitahukan kejadian ini kepada Sakura. Ia..ia sangat menyayangi Gaara. Aku.. tidak bisa membayangkan… Kami-sama.. Sakura baru saja pulih," suara Naruto yang biasanya cempreng kini terdengar sangat tertekan.

"Lalu kau akan membohonginya?Alasan apa yang akan kau berikan?"Sai menimpali.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata tidak terbiasa melihat Naruto yang depresi seperti itu.

"Shikamaru..apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya diam.

Sakura yang berdiri diatas tanpa disadari siapapun hanya mematung menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"Hinata.. (iris kelam penerus Nara itu menatap Hinata) bangunkan Sakura, dan ajak juga Ino untuk bersiap-siap ke Suna, bagaimanapun Gaara adalah sahabat kita, setidaknya kita harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya..Sakura..bagaimanapun ia harus bisa menerima jika Gaara tidak akan bisa lagi bersama kita."

"Apa maksud kalian?" Sakura menapaki anak tangga dan menemukan keempat sahabatnya membeku seolah melihat hantu yang turun dari tangga.

"Saku~chan…" Naruto membuka mulut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura., yang lain hanya memandang keberbagai arah, menolak beradu mata dengan emerald itu.

"Hinata..apa maksudnya Gaara tidak akan bisa lagi bersama kita?"

Hinata menolak untuk menjawab.

"Sai.. (kini Sakura menatap Sai yang tidak memandangnya) apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Gaara?" tak ada reaksi dari Sai.

Sakura yang mulai emosi dengan sahabatnya tak sadar berteriak pada mereka, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?! Ino menangis, kalian semua bungkam, apa yang terjadi?!" Sakura berteriak seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Hinata yang memang memiliki hati yang lembut tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya dan membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan, mencoba meredam isak tangis yang sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Sakura hendak pergi keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh suara sahabat pirangnya yang terdengar dibelakangnya, "Haruno Sakura! Bisakah kau tidak egois seperti ini? Gaara tidak akan senang jika kau begini."

"Apa maksudmu Yamanaka? Katakan padaku!"

Ino mengumpulkan keberanian menatap emerald itu,"Semalam Gaara..semalam Gaara mengalami kecelakaan.."

Air muka Sakura berubah mengeras, ia mencengkeram pundak Ino sampai gadis pirang itu kesakitan,"Bagaimana..bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Saku..pagi ini…Gaara …Gaara meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya."

Bruggh

"Sakura..," suara panik Sai terdengar sayup-sayup memudar.

.

.

.

**_Elite Konoha Apartement_**** no.64**

**08.00 AM. Hari keempat setelah kepergian Gaara.**

"Gaara..kenapa kau juga meninggalkanku? Bukankah kau pernah berjanji akan menjagaku? Ternyata kalian pun sama saja" Sakura bergumam sendiri sambil bergelung di kasurnya. Sejak 3 hari yang lalu, sejak perginya seorang yang Sakura sayangi, sejak itu Sakura kembali menutup dirinya. Berpuluh bahkan ratusan sms dan telepon diabaikan olehnya. Ia bahkan mengganti pin apartementnya dan hanya Kakashi yang tahu. Kakashi pun yang hanya diperbolehkan masuk oleh Sakura dan mengancam pengacara yang juga walinya itu dengan acara kabur jika Kakashi memberitahukan pin yang baru kepada sahabatnya.

Harusnya kini ia bersekolah, namun semua ia abaikan karena ia hanya ingin menyendiri. Namun bagaimanapun Sakura butuh asupan nutrisi bukan? Persediaan ramennya kini sudah habis. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke jam dinding 08.02 AM sahabatnya pasti sedang berada disekolah, tidak seperti rutinitas mereka yang selalu berada di depan pintu apartemen Sakura antara jam 4-6 PM. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari, ramen dan _fluoxetine (anti depresan) _di lantai bawah komplek apartemennya_. _

.

.

Setelah mendapat persediaan ramen dan makanan beku, Sakura beranjak kebagian mencari rak _fluoxetine, _dan mengambilnya tanpa melihat karena sudah hafal. Namun Sakura tidak melihat bahwa ada tangan lain yang juga ingin menjangkau botol _fluoxetine _yang sama. Tangan mereka bersentuhan, dan dengan cepat keduanya menarik tangan mereka. Sakura sadar dan meminta maaf pemilik tangan tadi, sampai ketika ia menegakkan badannya, emeraldnya membulat. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat, dan tanpa sadar ia bergumam," Sasuke…"

Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itupun terlihat kebingungan," Maaf, kau siapa?"

Sakura segera sadar dan berkata,"Aa..tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku salah orang, anda ingin mengambil ini bukan?" ucapnya sambil mengambil dua botol _fluoxetine, _satu untuknya dan satu untuk orang ayng ada dihadapannya.

"Aa iya, terima kasih umm.."

"Haruno Sakura," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, meskipun dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, Sakura tetaplah seorang dari keluarga yang ternama, ia tidak melupakan etiket yang diajarkan orangtuanya.

"Aaa terimakasih Haruno san, Aku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi," balas pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan jabat tangan.

Sakura sempat terkejut mendapati salah satu pemilik pondok di Hutan Konoha itu kini ada di hadapannya. Namun ia tetap menyambut uluran tangan Itachi.

"Panggil Itachi saja, kau tinggal disini? Kami baru pindah kesini, No 65"

"Baiklah, Itachi nii, kita bertetangga jika begitu, No.64, jika begitu, aku pamit." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum dan akan meninggalkan Itachi.

"Sakura…"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Itachi memandangnya tajam,"Tadi kau memanggilku Sasuke, dari mana kau tahu nama itu? Kau teman Sasuke?"

Sakura terkejut bukan main, 'Dari mana Itachi nii mengenal Sasuke? '

Itachi yang mendapati keterkejutan Sakura lantas berbicara,"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat mengobrol, kau mau?Aku yang traktir?" dibarengi dengan senyuman.

Sakura sebenarnya malas menanggapi, namun mesteri tentang Sasuke kini mendapati jalan terangnya, dan dia sangat penasaran.

"Baiklah" dan mereka pun membayar belanjaan dan menuju sebuah _coffe shop_ yang tak jauh dari supermarket.

**_coffe shop_**** , 9AM.**

"Jadi, dari mana kau mengenal Sasuke?"

"Dari mana niisan ,hmm boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?

"Tentu"

"Darimana niisan yakin yang kita bicarakan adalah Sasuke yang sama?"

"Khehehe, kau melihatku dan bergumam Sasuke, Well adikku itu terlihat mirip denganku, hanya saja rambutnya yang bergaya emo"

Sakura hanpir tersedak _latte_-nya ketika mendengarnya,'Jadi..Sasuke itu adiknya Itachi nii? Cih..kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Nah benarkan , jadi dari mana kau mengenalnya?"

"Entahlah niisan, aku juga tidak mengenalnya..(Itachi menampilkan wajah keheranan) secara langsung, hanya saja… beberapa hari, pernah suatu hari ia mengunjungiku.."

"Hah mengunjungi? Bagaimana mungkin..dia bahkan tidak pernah…" belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura menyela, " Dalam mimpi."

Rahang Itachi mengeras, Sakura melihatnya,"Kenapa Itachi nii?"

"Hn.. tidak apa-apa, kapan hal itu terjadi?"

"Sejak kematian orang tuaku, dan kami sempat bicara 3 hari yang lalu, sebelum kematian sahabatku," ucapnya dengan nada yang sendu.

Itachi mulai memahami kondisi Sakura yang seperti ini, wajahnya tidak menampilkan cahaya, meskipun baru pertama bertemu, Itachi yakin gadis ini pernah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hn..karena itu kau membeli itu?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik bungkusan belanja Sakura.

"Hn..kau juga kenapa membeli itu?" balas Sakura.

"Untuk Sasuke, kau mau bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Ia masih menimang tawaran Itachi. Meski baru mengenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu, namun Sakura yakin orang ini bukanlah orang jahat. Setelah diam beberapa lama Sakura menjawab,"Tentu kenapa aku harus menolak untuk menyambut tetangga baruku?" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Setelahnya mereka berbincang ringan.

**_Elite Konoha Apartement_****no.65 : 12 PM**

Tiit, pintu dengan nomor 65 itu terbuka. Sakura dan Itachi melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki ruang tengah dan mendapati seseorang dengan rambut emo sedang melihat berita dengan tatapan kosong.

"Huuh, Sasuke, jika kau begitu lebih baik matikan tvnya, dan sambut tetangga kita yang sebelah," Itachi lantas menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri diruang tengah.

Sasuke tidak membalas pertanyaan niisannya melainkan berdiri dan menolehkan badannya kehadapan Sakura.

Onyx dan emerald bertemu, keduanya sempat terkejut, namun tidak lama kerena Itachi memanggil mereka untuk bergabung menuju dapur.

Sakura berjalan didepan Sasuke tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari Sakura.

"Kemarilah, kita makan siang bersama," mereka bertiga pun duduk , Sakura tidak mau memandang Sasuke dari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Sakura. Ia lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan singkat.

"Hei Sasuke, tadi waktu bertemu dengan Sakura, ia mengenaliku sebagai kau, bukankah ini aneh, Sakura tidak pernah pertemu denganmu,tapi dia mengenalimu,"

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Dan tebak darimana ia mengenalmu? Dari mimpi hahahha mungkin kalian berjodoh," candaan Itachi hanya mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Sasuke dan membuat Sakura tersedak.

"Eh..kau tidak apa-apa Saku?" tanya Itachi menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari adiknya.

"Uhuk uhuk, tidak apa-apa Itachi nii,"

"Syukurlah..heheh,"

Kriiiiingggg

Itachi langsung membuka ponselnya dan menjawab penggilan yang diterimanya, setelah berbicara singkat dengan lawannya, Itachi berdiri dan berkata,"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor, ada sedikit masalah, Sakura kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa niisan, mungkin aku sebaiknya juga pulang," ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Ohh tidak tidak, habiskan makananmu dulu, Sasuke, pastikan Sakura menghabiskan makanannya dan temani dia," ucap Itachi sambil tergesa-gesa keluar apartement.

"Cih" balas Sasuke yang tentu terdengar oleh Sakura.

Suasanya menjadi sangat hening., dan dingin. Sakura mulai tidak nyaman dengan ini semua, setelah selesai makan dan membantu Sasuke membereskan peralatan, mereka menonton tv dalam diam. Sakura memutuskan untuk berdiri dan akan pergi. Namun akhirnya Sasuke bersuara,

"Kau ini keras kepala,"

Sakura yang merasa satu-satunya lawan bicara Sasuke kembali duduk dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau..bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam mimpiku?" tanyanya langsung.

"Cih menyebalkan," Sasuke hendak masuk kekamar namun langkanya berhenti, ia menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih berdiri di ruang tengah.

"Siapa lagi rambut merah itu?Apakah salah satu orang yang sudah mati lagi?"

Sakura cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan PLAAK. Ia menampar Sasuke.

"Siapa kau, beraninya kau.." ucap Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura menjangkau pintu keluar dan menghempaskannya begitu saja.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris ketika mendapati bahwa ia mendengar suara Sakura sebelum keluar, meski sangat lirih, namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia harus berlari mengejar Sakura. Alih-alih mengeluarkan kekesalannya karena ditampar Sakura. Sasuke justru masuk ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan dirinya di kasur. Menggunakan lengan sebagai penutup mata dan bergumam, "Menyebalkan."

.

.

_"Tak butuh waktu lama untukku bisa membencimu Uchiha Sasuke"_

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

Chapter 5 _done_.

**Thanks to this people :**

**hiruka aoi sora****_._****Fran Fryn Kun . ocha chan . aguma. White moon uchiha. K . hanazono yuri . Ruki Scarffy . sasusaku uciha . akasuna no ei-chan . Half . frjin . Ryan.**

**_and not forget to silent reader too._**

Saya sudah mencoba sebisa saya dengan membaca berulang kali sebelum _publish_, semoga _typo_ nya sudah tidak ada. Jika _reader_ menemukan, tolong beritahu saya. Terimakasih.

Tidak menutup untuk pintu koreksi para _reader._

Terimakasih mau meluangkan waktu.

Friday /5 juli 2013

PL Therito


End file.
